


ERGO SUM

by ietis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Psychology, Thriller, Wizarding World, black - Freeform, ergosum, lt, tomriddle
Language: Lietuvių kalba
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ietis/pseuds/ietis
Summary: Prasideda septintieji, paskutinieji būsimojo Tamsos Valdovo Tomo Ridlio metai Hogvartso burtų ir kerėjimo mokykloje. Jie nulems viso magijos pasaulio ateitį.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

1 skyrius.

Beskonė košė, bejausmis veidas, nesikeičiantis oras, netekstūruota apranga, griūvanti, vos ant pamatų besilaikanti našlaičių prieglauda ir bespalvis dangus – kasdienybė žiobarų pasaulyje. Tomas Marvolas Ridlis sėdi našlaičių prieglaudos valgykloje. Dabar ankstus rytas, didelė valgykla pustuštė. Stalai čia geležiniai, suklypę suolai pūva nuo drėgmės, o indai, iš kurių tenka valgyti, dažniausiai suskilę. Tačiau Tomas Ridlis nevalgo. Jis šaukštu vedžioja linijas beskonėje košėje, nuo kurios vaizdo visai prarado apetitą, ir apmąsto savo gyvenimą.  
Tuomet išgirsta, kaip kažkas šaukia jį vardu:  
– Tomai!  
Vaikinas staiga atsisuka. Jį šaukia ponia Koul, vyriausioji sesuo, prieglaudos vadovė. Tai paprasta liesutė ir nuolatos susirūpinusi moteriškaitė. Jos aštrių bruožų veidas atrodo veikiau sunerimęs negu atšiaurus. Moteris vilki skurdžią suknelę, per juosmenį apsisiautusi prijuostę. Ji eina link Tomo, rankose neša storą voką.  
– Gavai laišką, – sako ji. – Tai yra, kelis laiškus viename voke. – Ir įteikia jam paštą. Kaip pelėda.  
Tomas padėkodamas nežymiai linkteli galva. Laiškas su raudonu antspaudu iš Hogvartso. Vaikinas atplėšia voką, kuriame iš viso esti trys lapai, ir įdėmiai perskaito priminimą, jog mokslo metai prasideda rugsėjo pirmąją, o devintas su trimis ketvirčiais peronas išvyksta iš Kings Kroso stoties lygiai devintą valandą ryto.  
Tomas tai skaito jau ne pirmą kartą, tačiau bet kokia žinia iš Hogvarsto, bet kokia, net ir menkiausia žinutė, pasiekianti jį čia iš burtininkų pasaulio, yra tarsi Šventasis Gralis. Vaikinas skaito taip susikaupęs, kad net nepajunta, jog sėdi vienas pats valgykloje keistai susiraukęs. Taip stipriai susiraukęs, kad net įskausta kaktą. Aišku kaip dieną, čia ne klaida. Reikia nusiraminti. Jis burtininkas. Jis prefektas. Ir jis atliks tai, ką privalo atlikti.  
Vaikinas nebeskaito kitų dvejų laiškų, dailiai sudeda viską į voką ir įsikiša į švarko kišenę, išneša nepaliestą košę ir išeina iš valgyklos. Tyliai, ramiai pereina koridoriumi, nepastebėtas užlipa laiptais aukštyn ir iš šalies tikrai neatrodo, kad kažkas neramina jo širdį. Vis tik Tomo širdis niekada nebuvo rami.  
Vaikinas sustoja prie savo kambario durų, atrakina jas ir įeina vidun. Draudimas naudoti magiją už mokyklos ribų buvo pati nepalankiausia taisyklė, nes būtent čia jam reikėjo magijos, čia jam reikėjo savo išskirtinumo, būtent čia, žiobarų pasaulyje, jis turėjo ką slėpti ir nieku gyvu negalėjo leisti, kad vaikai ar suaugusieji – bet kokie žiobarai – sužinotų jo paslaptį.  
Būtų dar geriau, jei jam per vasarą leistų likti mokykloje. Tada jam nereikėtų kasmet grįžti čia ir kentėti diena iš dienos, bandant prastumti nejudantį laiką. Na, nieko, tikina jis save, tai paskutinė vasara, paskutinis mėnuo, kai man tenka visa tai iškęsti. Paskui būsiu laisvas. Galėsiu daryti, ką tik panorėjęs.  
Tikriausiai.  
Jo kambarys mažas, nejaukus, jame tėra sukiužusi lova kietu čiužiniu, spinta ir mažas suklypęs stalelis su kėde. Ant sienos kabo paveikslėlis – nuobodus peizažas, vaizdelis į kalnus. Niūromis lietingomis dienomis šis paveikslėlis geriausiu atveju sukelia liūdesį, blogiausiu – savaitinę depresiją ir Tomas iš paskutiniųjų kovoja su savimi kasdien, kad neišmestų jo pro langą.  
Ant lovos padėtas nedidelis jau sukrautas lagaminas – vaikinas ruošiasi į kelionę. Išvykti turi dar už gero pusvalandžio ir, žinoma, nepastebėtai. Jis viską sutvarkys taip greitai, kad niekas net nepastebės, jog buvo kažin kur prašapęs.  
Tomas atsisėda prie stalo, giliai atsidūsta ir dar kartą ištraukia Hogvartso laišką. Permeta akimis laišką su pranešimu. Padeda jį į šoną. Tada ištraukia antrąjį laišką su reikiamų vadovėlių sąrašu. Permeta akimis. Turėtų nepigiai atsieiti. Padeda ir tą laišką į šoną. Tuomet pasiima trečiąjį. Peržvelgia direktoriaus Dipito sveikinimą asmeniškai jam. Nieko įdomaus, vien paistalai. Susiraukia, suglamžo popiergalį ir išmeta į šiukšlių dėžę po stalu.  
Nerimastingai atsisuka atgal pažiūrėti, ar lagaminas vis dar vietoje. Taip, guli ant lovos, taip, kaip jį ir paliko. Nusisuka ir pažvelgia pro langą. Lauke lyja, oras tragiškas, net baisu kišti nosį laukan, o jam keliauti taip toli...  
Tomas dar kartą giliai atsidūsta. Pažvelgia į savo rankas. Jos šviesios, delnai šiek tiek grublėti, matosi melsvos ir žalsvos kraujagyslės, atrodo, kad šiomis nekaltomis vaiko rankomis teka tikrų tikriausias žalčio kraujas, atrodo, kad kelio atgal nebėra. Jo pirštai laibi, išblyškę, tinkantys tik lazdelei į rankas paimti. Taip, jis buvo gimęs tapti burtininku. Didžiu burtininku. Vaikinas vėl atsidūsta. Ne, kelio atgal tikrai nebėra.  
Tomas Ridlis pakyla nuo stalo ir atsigręžia į lagaminą. Jis atrodo didelis, tačiau ten beveik nieko nėra: jo burtininko lazdelė, vienas kerėjimo vadovėlis ir magijos pasaulio pinigų kapšelis. Daugiau nieko. Lagaminas tebuvo priedanga nuslėpti tai, ką nešėsi. Tiesa, nieko daugiau jis jr neturėjo...  
Vaikinas iš lėto apsivelka apsiaustą su gobtuvu, pasiima lagaminą nuo lovos ir išeina iš kambario. Atsargiai nulipa laiptais, keli vaikai blankiais bekraujais veidais jau slankioja koridoriais, tačiau yra tokie melancholiški ir apspangę, kad Tomo veik nepastebi. Jaunasis burtininkas pasinaudoja proga, kai prie laukųjų durų nieko nėra, ir šmurkšteli pro jas laukan. Tenka paėjėti gerą kelio galą, kol pagaliau atsiduria už prieglaudos teritorijos ribų ir gali bent kiek ramiau kvėpuoti. Jis ima eiti svarstydamas, kaip patekti ten, kur jam reikia, tačiau kad ir kiek galvoja, kad ir kaip stipriai trokšta rasti išeitį, jokia išganinga mintis nešauna į galvą.  
Tikriausiai atokaus miestelio žiobarams jis atrodo labai keistai – ilgas žemę siekiantis juodas apsiaustas su gobtuvu, apdriskęs lagaminas ir išblyškęs jaunuolis, einantis gatve ir kažką murmantis sau po nosimi – tikrai nekoks vaizdelis. Tačiau kad ir ką žmonės galvoja, jie, matyt, vis tik labiau užsiėmę savais reikalais ir į prašalaitį nekreipia jokio dėmesio. Tomui nuo lagamino ir ilgo ėjimo suskausta ranką. Jis burtininkas, bet negali naudoti magijos! Jis burtininkas, tačiau turi vaikščioti kaip koks žiobaras! Tai absurdas. Deja, už mokyklos ribų burtais naudotis draudžiama, o jis tikrai nenori būti išmestas iš mokyklos paskutiniaisiais mokslo metais už tokį menkniekį kaip keliavimą oru...  
Galutinai nusikamavęs ir pailsęs vaikinas atsisėda ant artimiausio suolelio ir giliai atsidūsta. Šiandien tikriausiai atsidūsėjimų diena. Tomas bando sugalvoti būdą, kaip nukeliauti namo nepasitelkus magijos, paprastu žiobarišku būdu, tačiau tai, rodos, neįmanoma. Jis atsidaro savo lagaminą ir išsitraukia burtų lazdelę. Trylikos su puse colio, kukmedis, fenikso plunksna... Ima stipriau lyti. Lauke darosi dar niūriau nei įprastai. Vaikinas užmerkia akis. Jaučia, kaip lietus lyja jam ant veido. Ar dar gali ką nors prarasti? Kas blogiausio jam gali nutikti? Nagi, galvok, galvok..!  
– Lumos, – sukužda.  
Ir žiūri į šviesą. Keista ta magija – viskas, ko reikia, tai tik medžio šakelė, sielos dalis ir pasiaukojimas... Visai nedaug... Tiek nedaug, kad pamatytum šviesą tunelio gale... Tiek nedaug, kad sukurtum kažką nuostabaus, kad pribaigtum tai, ką sukūrė pats Dievas...  
Bet vis dėlto vaikščioti turi kaip belytis žiobaras ir jokia magija jam nepadeda.  
Tomo mintis išsklaido atvažiuojančio autobuso garsas. Taip, taip, garsas, paties autobuso nesimato, tik girdisi, kaip grėsmingai artėja ir vis garsiau burzgia variklis. Toks jausmas, tarsi autobusas priešais jaunuolį išdygo iš oro – viena akimirką gatvė buvo tuščia, o dabar joje stovi labai jau keistas dviaukštis autobusas. Tomas nustemba, tačiau neišsigąsta. Jam nėra ko bijoti, jis turi burtų lazdelę, moka kerėti ir puikiai gali apsiginti, tą yra jau ne kartą įrodęs.  
Tik staiga autobuso durys šnopuodamos atsidaro, tarpduryje stovi neišvaizdi maždaug trisdešimties metų moteris ir rūko pypkę. Ji atrodo tokia nemagė, jog Tomui net skaudžiai nudiegia paširdžius supratus, jog iš tiesų ji ragana. Moteris nužvelgia vaikiną nuo galvos iki kojų ir taria:  
– Prašom į Reaktyvinį autobusą, avarinę transporto priemonę keblioje padėtyje atsidūrusiems burtininkams ir raganoms gelbėti. Tik atkiškit lazdelę ir lipkit, mes jus nuvešime, kur tik reikia. Aš vardu Liusi, šįryt būsiu jūsų konduktorė...  
Tomas vos susilaiko neišsižiojęs.  
– Atvažiavote manęs paimti? – paklausia ir iškart nusprendžia, jog atspėjo.  
– Jei tu į keblią padėtį patekęs burtininkas ar ragana, tai mes pas tave.  
Tomas vos susilaiko nesijuokęs. Griebia savo lagaminą, tardamas:  
– O taip... O taip, tikrai...  
Ir įlipa į autobusą. Sėdimų vietų jame nėra, tik palei užuolaidėlėmis uždengtus langus stovi kelios lovos žalvariniais rėmais. Prie kiekvienos jų, nušviesdama mediniais paneliais apmuštą sieną, dega žvakė. Autobuso gale lovoje ramiai sau snaudžia senis ir kažką burba per miegus, niekas jo nesupranta, o niekas ir nenori suprasti.  
– Kur keliausi? – klausia Liusi.  
– Prie Litl Hengltono, – atsako jis ir paduoda konduktorei keliolika siklių.  
– Prie?  
– Man nereikia tiksliai ten. Tik šalia.  
Liusi sučiaupia lūpas ir linkteli.  
– Gerai, – ištaria. – Tik tvirtai įsikibk! – dar perspėja nueidama.  
Tomas atsisėda ant vienos iš lovų. Ir supranta, kodėl reikia įsikibti. Autobusas pajuda iš vietos ir smarkiai trūkteli. Vairuotojas, kurio Tomas prieš tai nepastebėjo, kaip pasiutęs sukioja vairą į visas puses, o autobusas lekia nevaldomu greičiu. Tokiu greičiu, kad Tomas savo tikslą pasieks dar saulei nepasiekus dangaus vidurio. Vaikino širdis dėl greičio ir šiek tiek dėl netikėtumo plaka stipriai ir neritmingai, tad jis bando nusiraminti ir išlyginti kvėpavimą. Jau tuoj. Nedaug liko.  
Kelionė neprailgsta vien dėl to, kad Tomo galva netuščia. Ten jis kuria planus, įvykių scenarijus, net dialogus, todėl beveik niekas jo negali nustebinti. Net šis autobusas, vairuotojas ir konduktorė pernelyg nestebina – taip reflektuodamas, o gal tiesiog sapnuodamas vaikinas jau buvo jį įsivaizdavęs. Nuo tada, kai magijos pasaulio durys jam atsivėrė pirmą kartą, Tomas suprato, kad nevalia pasauliu stebėtis. Reikia priimti viską už gryną pinigą. Tuomet nebus ir nusivylimų.  
Kai Liusi praneša, kad iki Litl Hengltono liko viena mylia, Tomas paprašo, kad vairuotojas sustotų ir jį išlaipintų. Liusi palinki jam gero likusio kelio, o vaikinas į tai atsako tik neaiškią prasmę išduodančiu vypsniu.  
Tomas stovi prie rodyklės su užrašu: „Litl Hengltonas – 1 mylia". Jis nežino, kur tiksliai eiti, tačiau jaučia. Kaip gali nejausti, kur jo namai? Kurį laiką eina nematydamas nieko daugiau, tik gyvatvores, dangaus platybę virš galvos ir tamsias medžių žalumas, bet paskui kelias pasuka kairėn ir smenga į pakalnę – netikėtai prieš akis atsiveria platus slėnis. Vaikinas pamato miestelį, tikriausiai Litl Hengltoną, prisiglaudusį tarp dviejų aukštų kalnų, su bažnyčia ir kapinėmis šalia. Kitoje slėnio pusėje, ant kito kelio šlaito stovi gražus dvaras, apsuptas žalios aksominės gyvatvorės.  
Tomas nenorom pasileidžia bėgte, nes kelias smarkiai leidžiasi nuokalnėn. Jis neketina eiti į miestelį, pasuka vieškeliu į dešinę, kur gyvatvorės dar tankesnės ir aukštesnės. Takas vingiuotas, akmenuotas ir duobėtas, vedantis į tamsią giraitę apačioje. Kelias prieš giraitę išplatėja.  
Nors dangus giedras, seni medžiai meta tamsius, tirštus ir vėsius šešėlius. Tuomet vaikinas įžiūri apleistą pastatą, medinį trobėsį apsamanojusiomis sienomis, nukritusiomis stogo čerpėmis, skylėse švienčiančiomis gegnėmis. Ant durų prikabintas gyvatės skeletas. Tomas giliai įkvepia ir įeina vidun. Durys girgždėdamos atsidaro. Iš pirmo žvilgsnio atrodo, kad čia niekas negyvena, nes troba neapsakomai apšnerkšta: lubos aptrauktos voratinkliais, grindys purvinos, ant stalo tarp priskretusių puodų mėtosi supuvusio valgio liekanos. Tuomet Tomas Ridlis pamato vienintelį šviesos šaltinį – žvakę – ir supranta, jog yra ne vienas. Trobos viduryje sėdinti žmogysta tokia barzdota ir plaukuota, kad vaikinas negali suprasti, kas tai. Vaikinas nužvelgia senį su paidygėjimu ir beveik iš karto ima gailėtis čia atvykęs. Pamatęs įsibrovėlį plaukuotasis išsitraukia peilį ir burtų lazdelę, puola Tomą stūgaudamas:  
– Tu! Tu!  
Žmogysta užsimoja ant vaikino lazdele ir peiliu.  
– Ne!  
Tomas prabyla šnypštėliškai. Barzdotasis iš nuostabos žengia atatupstas ir atsitrenkia į molinių indų lentyną, jie visi sudūžta nukritę ant žemės. Stoja ilga tyla, kurią nutraukia senis:  
– Tu moki mūsų kalbą?  
– Taip, moku. – Tomas nužvelgia trobą ir pastebi, kad senis čia vienui vienas. Ir jau seniai. – Kur Marvolas?  
– Mirė. Prieš daug metų. O ką?  
Tomas Ridlis susiraukė.  
– Tada kas tu toks?  
– Morfinas... O ką?  
– Marvolo sūnus?  
Senis linkteli. Kuo toliau, tuo labiau Tomas troškta grįžti. Ne į prieglaudą, į Hogvartsą. Nors gal ir prieglauda būtų visai neblogai. Čia jau tikrai jam ne namai...  
Tomas nusisuka nuo savo dėdės, Morfijaus.  
– Pamaniau, kad esi tasai žiobaras. Baisiai jau panašus į tą žiobarą...  
Vaikinas staigiai atsisuka. Tuomet ant Morfino piršto pamato Marvolo žiedą juoda akimi.  
– Žiobarą? Kokį žiobarą? – piktai paklausia.  
– Tą, kurį įsižiūrėjo mano sesė, tą Tomą Ridlį. Esi kaip iš akies trauktas Ridlis. Tik jis, tiesa, vyresnis...  
Atrodo, Morfinui susisuko galva, jis staiga griebiasi stalo krašto.  
– O, jis... grįžo.  
– Ridlis grįžo?  
– Taip... Pametė tą šavalką ir grįžo pas savo žiobarus tėvelius. Cha! Taip jai ir reikia, kad ištekėjo už to pašlemėko! Prieš pabėgdama, žinok, ji mus apvogė! Kur medalionas, a? Kur Klastuolio medalionas?  
Tomas nebegali daugiau klausytis, kaip peikiama jo motina. Jis bando nesiklausyti...  
– Ridlis... Kur jis?  
Morfinas pažvelgia į jaunuolį tarsi tik dabar pastebėjęs, jog jis čia.  
– Ana va ten, – mosteli senis į pro langą besimatantį gražųjį dvarą, kurį Tomas Ridlis pastebėjo eidamas čia. –Ten gyvena... su savo žiobarais tėveliais.  
Vaikinas pasuka galvą į dvarą ir apsvarsto galimybes. Tada atsisuka į Morfiną. Iškelia lazdelę. Pamatęs šį mostą senis ūmai įsiunta. Jis atsistoja visu ūgiu, tvičiau sugriebia peilį ir puola Tomą, tačiau tas spėja laiku senį sustingdyti. Morfinas krinta ant žemės taip stipriai, kad subilda trobos pamatai. Tomas Ridlis prieina ir numauna nuo pavargėlio Klastuolio žiedą juoda akimi.  
Tada išeina iš trobos ir daugiau neketina čia grįžti. Greitu žingsniu patraukia dvaro link.  
Kai žengia per vartus ir eina per kiemą, apima toks jausmas, tarsi jau yra čia buvęs anksčiau. Antrame aukšte dega šviesos, reiškia, kad viduje yra žmonių. Tomui suvirpa širdis. Ne iš baimės, o iš pasidygėjimo. Jis atidaro milžiniškas dvaro duris ir nustemba, kad niekas į tai nesureaguoja. Negi niekam nerūpi, kad čia taip lengvai gali patekti vagys?  
Pagrindinėje fojė tamsu nors į akį durk. Tačiau iš viršaus sklinda šviesa ir Tomas Ridlis, sugniaužęs savąją lazdelę, ima lipti laiptais į viršų, šviesos link. Kad geriau matytų kelią, užžiebia lazdelę, jos galiukas ima šviesti lunatiška šviesa. Kiek tenka pamatyti blausioje šviesoje, vaikinui susidaro įspūdis, kad dvaras ir iš vidaus toks pat gražus, kaip ir iš išorės – melsvoje šviesoje kraupiai gyvai atrodantys portretai nė kiek neapdulkėję, mediniai laiptai jais lipant visai negirgžda, net kvapas čia toks, tarsi pamatiniame dvaro sluoksnyje kiaurus metus augtų sodo gėlės. Nuo tokių įspūdžių Tomą tik dar labiau suima pyktis.  
Kai užlipa į antrą aukštą, iškart pamato juos visus valgomajame. Jie pietauja – vienas pusamžis vyras ir du senukai, vyras su moterimi. Nors dar diena, tačiau lauke taip tamsu, niūru, kad jie sėdi užsidegę elektros lemputę ir daugybę žvakių aplink stalą. Valgo kaip tikri karaliai – Tomas iki Hogvartso laikų tokio maisto išvis nebuvo matęs. Vaikinas iškelia lazdelę ir įeina į valgomąjį. Jie jo dar nemato, tačiau tuoj pamatys. Jis žiūri į jaunesnįjį vyrą ir bando jame pamatyti kažką, – save, – tačiau nemato. Jis mato tik ramų viskuo patenkintą žiobarą, valgantį skaniausią maistą ir besidžiaugiantį tėvelio bei mamytės draugija.  
Tomo Ridlio jaunesniojo veidą iškreipia pykčio grimasa. Ši scena iš šalies turėtų atrodyti labai juokingai – prie didžiulio stalo susėdę trys žmonės ramiai ir taikiai sau pietauja, jiems už nugarų tyliai sėlina žiauraus veido jaunuolis juodu apsiaustu. Pagaliau Tomas Ridlis vyresnysis pamato įsibrovėlį. Iš nuostabos vyro burna prasižioja, šakutė iškrinta jam iš rankų. Kitaip nei sūnus, tėvas save jo veide atpažįsta, šokiruotas atsistoja, kėdė, ant kurios jis sėdėjo, su trenksmu nukrinta ant grindų. Du seniai atsisuka, bet jie nešokiruoti, tokie seni, kad išvis nieko nesuvokia. Ridlis vyresnysis žiūri ir žiūri į Tomą, jis pagaliau viską puikiai supranta.  
Tomas Marvolas Ridlis tvirtai žino, kad nekenčia šio žmogaus.  
– Tu ją palikai ir niekada nesugrįžai... – piktai sušnypščia jis, nors vyresnysis vyras toks šokiruotas, kad, rodos, visai nieko nesupranta, tik stovi išsižiojęs vienoje vietoje.  
Vaikinas iškelia savo lazdelę, taikosi ja į tėvą.... Tačiau apačioje išgirsta bildėjimą. Jis ne vienintelis sugrįžo čia keršyti.  
– Tuuuu! Pavogei Klastuolio žieeedąąą!!! – išgirdo rėkiant jau atsigavusį Morfiną. Jis lipa čia, viršun, sunkūs žingsniai dar ilgai po to aidi Tomo ausyse.  
Jaunuolis dar kartą pažvelgia į savo tėvą, tas vis dar stovi toks pat nustebęs, gal jį ištiko širdies smūgis; tada Morfinas įpuola į valgomąjį, Tomas pabūgsta, kad puls jį, tačiau plaukuota žmogysta bėga vyresniojo nejudančio Tomo link ir, besišvaistydamas peiliu vienoje rankoje ir lazdele kitoje, rėkia:  
– KLASTUOLIO ŽIEDĄ ATIDUOK!  
Ridlis vyresnysis pagaliau atkunta ir aiktelėjęs atsitraukia. Morfinas iškelia lazdelę, turbūt vargšelis visai susipainiojo, ir jau ruošiasi...  
– Crucio!  
Morfinas suklykia ir ima iš skausmo raitytis ant žemės. Ridlio vyresniojo akyse matyti tikras siaubas, o jaunesniojo – pyktis, pagieža bei pasišlykštėjimas. Jis nenori čia būti nė akimirkos daugiau. Mostelėjęs lazdele apverčia stalą su maistu, visa kita palieka beveik taip, kaip buvo radęs – šokiruotą Tomą Ridlį, be jokios išraiškos veiduose sėdinčius jo tėvus ir vis dar iš skausmo inkščiantį Morfiną Gontą, grasinantį Ridliui visais pragaro velniais dėl pavogto Klastuolio žiedo. Tik ne tam Ridliui.


	2. 2 skyrius.

Klastuolio žiedas Tomui Marvolui Ridliui tinka ir atrodo taip, tarsi būtų sukurtas jo laibiems pirštams, tad veikiausiai Tomas turėtų jausti bent šiokį tokį pasitenkinimą, tačiau šleikštulio ir pasidygėjimo jausmas jo širdies neapleidžia dar ilgai. Grįžęs į prieglaudą supranta, kad jo niekas nepasigedo; kai grįžo, buvo vėli naktis, jis be garso atidarė vartus, nepastebėtas perėjo kiemą ir tyliai atidaręs duris užlipo į savo kambarį. Ryte tampa aišku, kad niekas nepastebėjo, jog jis buvo kažkur prašapęs – tik pakilęs iš patalo kaip visada pasileidžia į valgyklą, kol ten dar neatsirado kiti žiobarų vaikai, vaikiną itin erzina, kai tenka pusryčiauti su jais kartu; tokiomis akimirkomis jis visai nesijaučia kažkuo išskirtinis, todėl ir nekenčia tų vaikų, nes kai jie visi susirenka į vieną kupetą, tampa labai aišku, kad Tomas nuo jų skiriasi nebent tik aštriais veido bruožais, gintarinėmis akimis ir juodais it smala plaukais, tačiau visa kita atrodo perbelyg žiobariška.  
Po nutikimo Litl Hengltone Tomas Marvolas Ridlis negali miegoti. Jo rankos virpa, kasnakt jis mintyse vis perkrato tą dieną ir labiau už viską gailisi, kad nepadarė to, ką turėjo padaryti. Jis turėjo sutelkti valią bei drąsą prieš savo tėvą ir nužudyti tą žiobarą, pasivadinusį jo vardu. Tomas privalėjo, turėjo tai padaryti, jis įsitikino, kad jo tėvas nieko vertas pašlemėkas ir turėjo jam atkeršyti už tai, kaip pasielgė su juo ir jo motina. Tačiau to nepadarė. Jis net neleido Morfinui jo nužudyti. O turėjo. Vis tik negalėjo rizikuoti būti išmestas iš Hogvartso. Tai būtų per didelis smūgis jam ir jo ego.  
Likus trims savaitėms iki mokslo metų pradžios Hogtvarste jaunasis burtininkas supranta, kad jam reikia tam pasiruošti, apsipirkti Skersiniame Skersgatvyje. Žinoma, teks pirkti vadovėlius ir uniformą iš antrų rankų, kadangi pinigų jis, kad ir kaip gėda tai pripažinti, visai neturi, nei žiobariškų, nei magiškų. Per šešerius metus jis jau priprato prieš pat mokslo metus atlikinėti šią nemalonią procedūrą; kelionė į Skersinį Skersgatvį buvo šimtąkart malonesnis potyris negu tupėjimas kambaryje našlaičių prieglaudoje ir dienoraščio rašymas.  
Stumdamas laiką prieglaudoje per visą vasarą Tomas savo dienoraštį pildė daug ir dažnai, tai buvo vienintelis dalykas, padedantis apsisaugoti nuo žiobarų pasaulio ir padedantis prisiminti, kad greitai, jau tuoj jis griš į burtų ir magijos pasaulį, ten, kur jis labiausiai nori būti, ten, kur jam ir vieta. Dienoraštis yra neatsiejama jaunuolio sielos dalis ir jis niekad nepaleidžia jo iš rankų. Net šį rytą, kai jo rankos užimtos vadovėlių bei kitų mokyklai reikalingų daiktų sąrašais, dienoraštis esti čia pat. Kelionę į Skersinį Skersgatvį Tomas planuoja beveik taip pat uoliai, kaip dar neseniai planavo išvyką į Litl Hengltoną. Pasiruošia rūbus iš vakaro tarsi ruošdamasis į šventę. Su savimi pasiima sąrašus ir dienoraštį. Palieka prieglaudą šįkart jau su ponios Koul žinia.  
Ir kai pagaliau atsiduria Skersiniame Skersgatvyje, jaučiasi taip, tarsi bent akimirkai tuštuma jo širdyje būtų užsipildžiusi. Krautuvėlės su pelėdomis, katėmis, magiškais gyviais; Olivanderio lazdelių parduotuvė; trys šluotos; net „Kiauras Katilas"... Viskas kelia nostalgiją. Deja, nė vienoje iš tų praštmantnių krautuvėlių vaikinas negali nusipirkti to, ko trokšta širdis. Jis net neturi pelėdos, jei reikia išsiųsti laišką, naudojasi mokyklos pelėdomis, tačiau tai nutinka retai, kadangi siųsti laiškų paprasčiausiai nėra kam. Tomas visuomet būna vienas ir jam nereikia draugų. Geriausiai jaučiasi tuomet, kai su niekuo nereikia šnekėtis.  
Tik patekęs į Skersinį Skersgatvį Tomas Ridlis nieko nelaukia ir nesiblaško, užeina į dėvėtų uniformų parduotuvę ir pradeda ieškoti sau tinkamo dydžio. Randa – pasiūta iš puikios medžiagos uniforma guli kaip nulieta ir atrodo taip, tarsi būtų pasiūta specialiai jam. Sekundėlę Tomas pasijunta it galėtų sau leisti pasisiūti uniformą. Puikių kūno linijų dėka mokykloje niekas nepastebi, jog jis vaikšto vilkėdamas rūbus iš antrų rankų.  
Baigęs uniformos paieškas Tomas pasileidžia į knygyną ieškoti padėvėtų knygų. Sąrašas toks ilgas, kad ieškodamas visų reikalingų knygų vaikinas pavargsta, dienos gale jam darosi bloga, o sutikti pažįstami Lestreindžo bei Eiverio veidai visiškai nekelia jokių emocijų – vaikinai šaukia Tomą, o tas apsimeta, kad jų nemato: jis jau rado beveik viską, ko reikia, tačiau diena turi pabaigą, o jam reikia dar kelių vadovėlių, kad misija būtų baigta. Tad laiko šnekoms – juo labiau tokioms niekinėms – visai nėra. Tiesa, yra dar viena priežastis, kodėl vaikinas ignoruoja bendramokslius – nenori, jog jie pastebėtų nušiurusius vadovėlius...  
Galiausiai vakarop Tomas užeina į paskutinę nelankytą vietą, kurią ir pasilieka paskiausią būtent dėl to, kad Skersiniame Skersgatvyje dabar žmonių jau mažiau – Bordžino ir Berko krautuvėlę. Tomui įėjus į vidų jį iškart pasitinka visa matanti ir įtari parduotuvės savininko Bordžino akis. Pamatęs nušiurusias Tomo knygas ir nusidėvėjusį apsiaustą Bordžinas supranta, kad reikia saugotis vagystės. O Tomas Ridlis ramiai sau vaikšto po parduotuvę, apžiūrinėdamas visokiausias tamsumų įdomybes: užkeiktus vėrinius, apsėstas kaukoles, krauju rašančias plunksnas, burtininkų skrybeles, kurios iš proto veda jas užsidėjusius, juodosios magijos knygas, parašytas klasikine lotynų kalba, kūną iš vidaus pūdančius eliksyrus ir daugybę kitų stebuklų. Žinoma, čia nėra nieko, ką Tomas galėtų įsigyti; jis atėjo čia tik apsižvalgyti ir tikrai nieko nevogs.  
Tačiau tuomet vaikino žvilgsnį patraukia medalionas. Tik pamatęs jį Tomas iš karto supranta, kad tai kažkas nuostabaus, nepakartojamo. Jis prieina arčiau ir nori paimti medalioną, pačiupinėti jį, tačiau staiga skausminga srovė it elektra nupurto jo pirštus.  
– Ei, nieliesk! – sukrioka Bordžinas. – Vaike, čia tau ne žaislas!  
Tomas nudiega pardavėją žudančiu žvilgsniu, tas paslepia lazdelę, kuria tik ką mostelėjo. Jaunuolis nieko nesako, tik nuleidžia rankas ir iš toli apžiūri medalioną. Jis dailus, žalvarinis, su sidabrine grandinėle, septyniakampio formos, šviečia visokiausiais žalios spalvos atspalviais net tokioje prieblandoje, atrodo, turėtų atsidaryti, rodos, kažkas viduje. Bet Tomo Marvolo Ridlio žvilgsnį patraukia ne pats medalionas, o ant jo išgraviruotas Klastuolio ženklas. Jis bando suprasti, kaip jam priklausantis medalionas atsidūrė Bordžino ir Berko parduotuvėje.  
– Kiek nori už šitą? – klausia vaikinas.  
Bordžinas tik prunkšteli.  
– Jau tu, vargeta, Klastuolio medaliono tikrai neįpirksi, – šlykščiai nusijuokia jis. – Gali eiti sau.  
Tomas neatsako. Galvoje jam skamba tik tai, ką prieš savaitę pasakė Morfinas. Prieš pabėgdama, žinok, ji mus apvogė! Kur medalionas, a? Kur Klastuolio medalionas?  
Tomas giliai įkvepia ir atsitraukia per žingsnį nuo Klastuolio medaliono. Tada prieina prie prekystalio ir nusišypso Bordženui.  
– Ar negalėtume... susitarti? – gražiai paklausia jis, nors jau žino, kad iš tiesų susitarti nepavyks, tai galima suprasti iš visos pardavėjo pozyvos.  
Bordženas įniršęs spokso į vaikiną taip, tarsi tam būtų atsisukę visi varžteliai.  
– DINK IŠ ČIA! – staiga surinka jis. – Ir kad daugiau tavęs čia nematyčiau!  
Šypsena ūmai apleidžia Tomo Ridlio burną. Žvelgdamas į įsiūčio iškreiptą Bordženo veidą jis iškelia lazdelę ir mosteli ja.  
– Imperio, – sušnabžda.  
Bordženo išraiška iškart pakinta, pyktį pakeičia palaiminga kvailio šypsena.  
– O dabar, pone Bordženai, – maloniai kreipiasi Tomas Ridlis. – Gal malonėtumėte man atiduoti medalioną? Pažadu, kai tapsiu galingas, jums viską grąžinsiu su kaupu...  
Bordženas taip pat palaimingai išeina iš po prekystalio, nužingsniuoja prie medaliono ir paduoda jį Tomui.  
– Prašom... – laimingai ištaria.  
Tomas šypteli.  
– Dėkui, – atsako. Paima medalioną – nuo jo pirštai maloniai sušyla – ir įsikiša į kišenę.  
Bordženas grįžta į savo vietą ir Tomas, įsitikinęs, jog pardavėjas niekam neprasitars apie šį įvykį, išeina lauk.  
—  
Dabar Tomas Marvolas Ridlis turi ir Klastuolio žiedą, ir medalioną. Jam pagaliau atiteko beveik viskas, kas ir priklauso nuo gimimo. Jis – tikrų tikriausas Salazaro Klastuolio palikuonis ir niekam nevalia galvoti kitaip. Likusį laiką iki mokslo metų pradžios jis praleidžia apsvarstydamas savo galimybes ir reflektuodamas, o refleksijų išvadas užrašydamas dienoraštyje. Nekantraudamas laukia tos dienos, kada pagaliau galės grįžti į Hogvartsą ir vėl daryti tai, kas jam labiausiai patinka – burti, planuoti ir mokytis. Paskutinėmis dienomis jis jau tarytum gyvena ne prieglaudoje, o Hogvartse – valgo ne beskonę košę, o traškų viščiuką, vilki ne pilkšvą žiobarišką kostiumą, o Klastūnyno uniformą, prisisegęs prie krūtinės ne vardo kortelę, o prefekto ženkliuką. Jo sveiką protą palaiko tik žiedas, medalionas ir dienoraštis.  
—  
Devintas su trim ketvirčiais peronas perpildytas. Jaunieji burtininkai ir raganos grūdasi traukinyje kartu su savo lagaminais, popiergaliais bei katėmis, pelėdomis ar rupūžėmis, ieškodami laisvų kupė. Tomui reikia į prefektų pusę, tad jis karžygiškai keliauja prieš eismą, vis tik nuo spūsties ir žmonių gausybės jam apsisuka galva. Gerai, kad tie žmonės burtininkai, o ne žiobarai. Vaikinas su savimi tempiasi vienui vieną lagaminą, kuriame sudėtas visas jo gyvenimo turtas, įskaitant naujausius ir vertingiausius radinius – Klastuolio medalioną ir žiedą.  
Patekęs į prefektų kupė Tomas ten mato jau susirinkusius kitus prefektus: Grifo Gūštos, Varno Nago ir Švilpynės. Trūksta tik jo porininkės Matildos Flint. Vaikinas mandagiai su visais pasisveikina, Grifo Gūštos prefektai Bartis Fovlis ir Amanda, kurios pavardės neprisimena, spokso į jį taip, tarsi į kupė ką tik būtų įžengęs pats Šėtonas; Tomas niekada nesuprato, kodėl grifai taip liguistai nekenčia klastuolių, o klastuoliams ant grifų visiškai nusispjaut – juk turėtų būti atvirkščiai?  
Traukinys pajuda iš stoties, kai Tomas jau radęs savo vietą, o jo lagaminas guli prie kojų.  
– Nenori savo mantos pasidėti ten? – klausia Jupiteris Maklagenas iš Švilpynės, mostelėdamas galva į bagažo dėžę virš galvos.  
Tomas šypteli.  
– Geriau jau ne, – mandagiai atsako.  
Maklagenas nunarina galvą, bet kilsteli antakį, nors tyli. Bijo pažvelgti jam į akis. Vis tik daugiau prie Tomo niekas nesikabinėja.  
Kai jau atrodo, kad Matilda Flint nebepasirodys, kupė duris atsidaro ir pro jas tiesiogine to žodžio prasme įvirsta juodaplaukė tamsiaakė mergina žalsva suknele ir laibomis, rodos, niekur vietos nerandačiomis bei nenustygstančiomis rankomis.  
– Sveiki visi, – plačiai šypsodamasi ir nužvelgdama visus iki vieno prefektus pasisveikina ji. – Atleiskit, kad vėluoju...  
Mergina nerangiai uždaro duris ir, vartaliodamasi su savo lagaminu, bando kaip nors prieiti prie Tomo, kurį pastebėjusi dar labiau nudžiunga. Tomas, deja, žvelgia į ją be tokių malonių emocijų. Matydamas, kaip sunkiai Matildai sekasi tempti savo lagaminą vidun, jis akimirką pasigėri vaizdu, tuomet atsistoja ir padeda merginai užkelti lagaminą į bagažo dėžę.  
– Ačiū... – dusdama padėkoja ji ir kresteli šalia Tomo. – Ar profesorius Trimitas dar nekvietė mūsų? – paklausia ji, kreipdamasi į Tomą. Tas papurto galva. – Labaai gerai... Dar nesu pasiruošusi gerti tokioje ankstybėje.  
Vaikinas nieko neatsako. Nusisuka nuo jos ir žvelgia į pro šalį pralekiančius miškus, kartkartėmis pasirodančius namelius, žirgus ir mato, kaip visa tai besilieja į vientisą žalumą. Supratusi, kad su Tomu Ridliu nepavyks palaikyti pokalbio, Matilda atsisuka į kitus prefektus ir ima klausinėti, kaip tieji praleido vasarą.  
– Tėvas nupirko man nuostabią kukmedžio šluotą, laukiu nesulaukiu, kol galėsiu ja paskraidyti, ketinu šiemet bandyti kovoti dėl vartininkės vietos, šiaip žaidžiu neblogai, bet pamatysime, kaip bus... Felicija mano draugė, gal ir ji man keletą papildomų balų užskaitys... – neužsičiaupdama čiauškia Matilda ir ūmai Tomas supranta, kad tokios kelionės neištvers.  
Gerai, kad jį išgelbsti vėl atsidariusios kupė durys, pro jas įeina uždususi trečiakursė grifiukė ir trims iš ten esančių prefektų – tarp jų Tomui ir Matildai – įteikia violetiniu kaspinėliu surištus pergamento ritinėlius. Tai Horacijaus Trimito kvietimai visiems jiems susirinkti pietų C kupė.  
Trys išrinktieji pakyla ir išeina. Tomas niekuo neparodo savo nepasitenkinimo, nors giliai širdyje ir svarsto, ar tai nėra didesnė blogybė iš dviejų. Pamatęs vaikiną Trimitas beveik nekreipia dėmesio į kitus svečius.  
– Tomai, berniuk! – pašoka Trimtas. Jo didžiulis pilvas, pūpsantis po aksomine liemene, užima kone visą kupė. Šviesi ševeliūra ant galvos ir ūsai saulėje spindi kaip tas auksinis lakrodis saujoje. – Smagu tave matyti, labai smagu!  
Tada profesorius – tiesa, ne taip nuoširdžiai – pasisveikina su kitais. Kupė pilna grynakraujų Klastūnyno, Grifo Gūštos, Varno Nago ir net Švilpynės mokinių, Tomas atpažįsta keletą penktakursių, šiek tiek daugiau šeštakursių, tačiau kompanijos daugumą sudaro septintakursiai klastuoliai ir varnanagiečiai.  
Visi susėda į vietas ir vėl prasideda nenumaldomi čiauškėjimai, pagiros bei didžiavimasis savo turtingomis grynaktaujėmis giminėmis. O Tomas sėdi ir tyli. Jis nieko nenuveikė per vasarą, bent jau neturi ko papasakoti, nes yra tikras, jog jo nuotykiai nelegalūs. Galiausiai supratęs, kad taip tylėti nepadoru, ima užkalbėti profesoriui Trimitui dantį: koks jis puikus mokytojas, išmanantis dėstomą dalyką, ir kaip Tomas tikisi, jog septintieji mokslo metai nuodų ir vaistų kurse bus neįtikėtinai įdomūs, ir kaip jam malonu, kad gali štai taip sėdėti ir šnekėti su profesoriumi kaip lygus su lygiu...  
Likusieji klausosi Tomo postringavimų taip susižavėję, kad patys net nenori įsiterpti. Jie vertina bendraamžį už iškalbą, gebėjimą pristaikyti, elegantiškumą ir net už tai, kaip jis atrodo. Jei kada ir svajoja tapti tokie, kaip jis, to niekada neparodo, nes siekį valdyti ir pavergti mokytojų širdis nustelbia pagarbi baimė.  
Galų gale, kai Tomas išvargsta ir nebekalba, o visi jau išlenkę po taurelę ar dvi ir taip pat atsipalaidavę, vaizdas už lango pasikeičia. Jau sutemę. Po raudonu dangumi tamsuoja miškai ir kalnai. Visi suskuba apsivilkti ilgus juodus apsiaustus, o traukinys tuo tarpu ima lėtinti greitį. Jame nuskamba balsas:  
– Po penkių minučių atvysktame į Hogvartsą. Bagažą prašom palikti vagonuose, jis bus nugabentas atskirai.  
Kad ir kaip neramu, Tomas palieka savo lagaminą traukinyje. Ir štai jis sustoja. Visi spraudžiasi prie durų ir lipa į nedidelį tamsų peroną.  
– Brrr... Na ir žvarbus vakaras, – sudreba Matilda, bet Tomas nuo jos gerokai atsilieka. Nes jis pagaliau namie.


	3. 3 skyrius.

3 skyrius.  
Didžioji salė tviska, žiba prabanga. Koledžų stalai papuošti atitinkamai Varno Nago, Švilpynės, Klastūnyno ir Grifo Gūštos spalvomis; dangus salėje giedras ir žvaigždėtas, iš jo tarytum leidžiasi ore kabančios žvakės; auksiniai indai bei įrankiai jau ant stalų; mokytojai sėdi prie mokytojų stalo pačiame salės gale – Tomas atpažįsta direktorių Dipitą, apsigynimo nuo juodosios magijos mokytoją Linksmamintę, tranfigūracijos mokytoją profesorių Dumbldorą bei nuodų ir vaistų mokytoją profesorių Trimitą, su kuriuo susitiko dar traukinyje; mokiniai nieko nelaukdami sugūžėja į vidų ir kiekvienas eina prie savo stalo, tik pirmakursiai rikiuojasi prie durų ir nerimstančia širdimi laukia, į kokį gi koledžą jie bus paskirti. Tomas prisimena, kad pats nė akimirkos nebijojo paskirstymo. Jis jau seniai suprato, kad paklius į Klastūnyną. Kitaip ir negalėjo būti, kaip sužinojo vėliau. Jis paskutinis gyvas Klastuolio palikuonis. Visi kiti tik kopijos, kvaili parodijuotojai.  
Tomo krūtinę užlieja šiluma. Įėjęs į salę jis ūmai pasijunta besantis namuose ir dėl to tuštuma širdyje bent trumpam užsipildo, o sąžinė nutyla. Vaikinas eina prie Klastūnyno stalo, žengia pasitikinčiu, tvirtu žingsniu, nes žino, kad jis labiau už visus yra nusipelnęs sėdėti prie šio stalo, tai jis ant piršto mūvi paties Salazaro Klastuolio žiedą, tai jis ant kaklo pasikabinęs kol kas dar tuščiavidurį Klastuolio medalioną; visa tai gavo ne per klaidą ar nelaimingą atsitikimą ir ne už pinigus; ne, tie neįkainojami daiktai priklauso jam nuo gimimo, tai jo bailės motinos Meropės paskutinioji dovana apleistam ir paliktam sūnui.  
Tomas Marvolas Ridlis atsisėda prie Klastūnyno stalo ir nuobodžiaudamas laukia, kol į salę sugūžės būsimi pirmakursiai. Aplink jį vien klegesys ir per vasarą nesimačiusių jaunųjų raganų bei burtininkų keliamas šurmulys. Vaikinas paremia ranka smakrą ir morališkai pasiruošia ilgam vakarui, daugybei kalbų, Paskirstymo Kepurės kasmetinei pamokomai dainelei ir aibei kitų šleikštulį varančių dalykų.  
– Tomai! Pagaliau tave radau! – išgirsta jis melodingą balsą už nugaros.  
Šiek tiek nustemba, bet ne per daug. Atsisuka ir išvysta ją, einančią link jo (jausmas labai keistas, juk niekas prie jo savo noru neina) – ledinę šviesiaplaukę vaiskiai mėlynomis akimis, tiesia nosimi, trumpomis laibomis kojomis ir kiek melsvomis lūpomis. Vaikinui iškart pasidaro nebenuobodu.  
– Labas, Felicija, – maloniai pasisveikina jis.  
Mergina juda lėtai, elegantiškai, palengva, kaip kokia balerina, jos eisena tiesi, tvirta, bet kartu atrodo, tarsi mergina plauktų per salę; aplink pasklinda juodųjų serbentų ir žiemiškos nakties kvapas. Ji šypsosi Tomui, tuomet klausia, mostelėdama į vietą šalia:  
– Galima, prisėsiu?  
Tomas Ridlis iš karto pasislenka.  
– Žinoma, – atsako.  
Felicija Blek klesteli šalia, jos liaunos rankos taip ir įkrinta į skreitą, šviesūs plaukai tvarkingomis garbanomis tingiai nusileidžia ant pečių; mergina švysteli jais ir pasuka galvą. Ji pažvelgia į Tomą ir tas žvilgsnis prikausto iki galo.  
– Laukiau, kol ateisi pasisveikinti į mano kupė. Nesulaukiau, – priekaištauja ji.  
– Atleisk, – neva atsiprašo Tomas. – Buvo milžiniška spūstis. Neturėjau galimybės užeiti.  
Felicija pavarto akis, sukryžiuoja kojas. Jos veido išraiška rami, neiššaukianti, žvilgsnis tingus, lūpos vos vos pravertos. Net juodas Klastūnyno apsiaustas nepridengia išraiškingų kūno formų. Mergina tingiai kilnoja savo dailią koją tik jai vienai girdimu rimtu; jos rausvi nagai muša taktą į stalą.  
– Atleidžiu, – tepasako. – Beje, turiu tau naujieną.  
Tomas kilsteli antakį.  
– Kokia gi ta naujiena? – neva smalsaudamas klausia.  
Felicija šypsosi, jos melsvos lūpos sudaro kontrastą su perliniais dantimis.  
– Aš Klastūnyno kvidičo komandos kapitonė! – sušunka. – Beveik tas pats, kaip prefektė.  
– Puiku, – burbteli Tomas. Tada prisimena. – Ak, taip, Melisa kažką minėjo, sakė ketinanti bandyti laimę ir patekti į vartininkės vietą.  
Felicija išpučia akis.  
– Ji taip sakė?  
Tomas linkteli.  
– Na, aš jos nepriimsiu. Ji siaubingai skraido.  
– Aš ir pamaniau, kad nepriimsi, – sutinka vaikinas. – Ji pernelyg tiesmuka. Ir savimyla.  
Klastuolė tingiai šypteli.  
– Tik nepamanyk, Tomai, kad nekenčiu Matildos, – švelniai kalba mergina. – Ne, kartais ji man visai patinka, nors tu teisus, ji tikra savimyla. Vis tik nesiruošiu jos priimti į komandą.  
– Nes bijai, kad ji žais geriau už tave? – nusijuokia Tomas.  
Felicija vėl pavarto akis, nejučia pasislenka arčiau.  
– Nes žinau, kad bandys mane nugalėti. Ir jai nepavyks.  
Po šių žodžių merginos veide šmėsteli žiauri išraiška, tačiau ji pradingsta taip pat greit, kaip ir atsiranda. Felicija iš lėto atšlyja, parėmusi smakrą ranka atidžiai stebi Tomą, o tas sėdi tiesiai ir taip pat nenuleidžia nuo merginos savų akių.  
– Neįsivaizduoji, kas dėjosi namuose, kai visi sužinojo, kad tapau kapitonė, – nukreipia temą Felicija, vis dar taip pat įdėmiai savo žibuoklėmis spitridama į Tomą. – Mama pradėjo priekaištauti, neva merginai nevalia sportuoti, o Valburga vis lingavo galva ir tyčiojosi, bet žinai, ką manau aš? Ji tiesiog pavydi, nes niekada nieko nepasiekė. Ir nepasieks.  
– Tavo sesuo visuomet buvo... pavydi, – pritaria Tomas, o Felicijos akys žybteli šalta ugnele; tokia ugnis mirtingajam nepažįstama, išvysti ją galima tik pragare.  
Tomas sėdi nukreipęs dėmesį vien į merginą ir beveik nenori, kad tą dėmesį atkreiptų kažkas kitas, tačiau į salę sugriūva kinkas drebinantys pirmakursiai ir Paskirstymo Kepurė pradeda savo dainelę. Šviesiaplaukė mergina suaimanuoja.  
– Negaliu patikėti. Kiekvienais metais ji tik šiek tiek pakeičia žodžius, bet šiaip visada dainuoja tą pačią dainą...  
Tomas nieko nesako, jo žvilgsnis nukrypsta į salės priekį, kur sėdi mokytojai. Jis jaučia aštrų profesoriaus Dumbldoro žvilgsnį, o pasukęs galvą pamato ir jo akis. Tos mėlynos akys, rodos, mato visa kiaurai. Vaikinui pasidaro nejauku ir jis nukreipia akis į pirmakursius, kurie tuoj sužinos, koks koledžas juos priglaus ateinantiems septyneriems metams. Felicija su Tomu stebi, kaip daugybė vienuolikmečių keliauja prie Švilpynės, Grifo Gūžtos ar Varno Nago stalų, o prie Klastūnyno ateina vos viena kitas, ir tas su didžiausia nuoskauda veide, tarsi patekimas į Klastūnyną būtų baisiausias jo gyvenime nutikęs dalykas. Tomas Ridlis stebi jaunųjų klastuolių veidus, deja, nemato juose nei pagarbos, nei pasididžiavimo, vien nusivylimą, liūdesį ir skausmą, kartais net pyktį. Vaikinas niekaip negali suprasti, kodėl visiems taip nepatinka Klastūnynas; kiek jam žinoma, čia mokėsi ir vis dar mokosi patys genialiausi burtininkai ir raganos, įskaitant Salazarą Klastuolį, o dabar ir jį, Tomą Ridlį, kuris tiesiog sutvertas tapti didžiu magu. Vien pažvelgus į klastuolę Feliciją Blek tampa labai aišku, kad jokiame kitame koledže – išvis niekur kitur – tokios elegantiškos, šaltos, tačiau neabejingos merginos veikiausiai nesutiksi. Priežastys, dėl kurių net grynakraujai burtininkai renkasi bet ką, tik ne Klastūnyną, matyt, iki pat amžiaus pabaigos liks neaiškios.  
Pasibaigus paskirstymui ir pagaliau nutilus klegesiui, savo kalbą pradeda direktorius Dipitas. Jis šneka apie tai, kaip visi koledžai turi bendradarbiauti siekdami aukštesniojo gėrio ir kaip tarp jų negali būti jokios konkurencijos; moko, kad pirmakursiams ir antrakursiams geriau jau nelįsti į trečiojo aukšto fojė, mat ten slepiasi kaukas, ir primena, kad visiems iki vieno mokiniams draudžiama net koją įkelti į Uždraustąjį mišką. Nors Tomas klausosi labai neįdėmiai, vis tiek krūpteli, kai vėsūs Felicijos pirštai suima jo dešiniąją ranką.  
– Koks gražus žiedas, – susižavėjimo kupinu balsu ištaria mergina, švelniai laikydama Tomo ranką ir piršteliu liesdama juodąją žiedo akį. – Dovana nuo gerbėjos? – ironiškai klausia.  
Tomas šypteli.  
– Beveik, – atsako. – Jis mano... mamos. Paliko, kai buvau dar mažas. Atgavau visai neseniai.  
Felicija perveria Tomą tuo savo prikaustančiu žvilgsniu; ji šypsosi puse lūpų ir nesupaisysi, ar akys kupinos deginančio karščio, o gal kandančio šalčio.  
– Kaip nuostabu... – nutęsia ji ir, supratusi, kad veikiausiai jau per ilgai laiko Tomo ranką, atleidžia pirštus; jos delnai vėl dailiai sukrinta į skreitą sijone, taip, tarsi čia jiems ir būtų vieta. – Tavo mama būtų buvusi puiki ragana ir nuostabi motina, aš tuo tikiu.  
Ji buvo per kvaila, kad galėtų būti ragana, – galvoja Tomas, tačiau garsiai to neištaria.  
– Taip... – teatsako.  
Ilgai žiūri į žiedą, ten, kur ką tik lietė Felicija. Niūroms mintims okupavus protą net nepastebi, kaip baigiasi direktoriaus Dipito kalba, o lėkštėse staiga atsiranda įvairiausių gėrybių net paties išrankiausiems skrandžiams. Tomas nekreipia didelio dėmesio į maistą, valgo nedaug, bet vis tik džiaugiasi kokybiška vakariene. Felicija ilgokai sėdi ir neima nieko į burną, tik atidžiai stebi Tomą; neįkyriai, veikiau smalsiai. Galiausiai, kai pabosta stebėti valgantįjį, it plunksną paima šakutę ir ima valgyti taip pat lėtai, elegantiškai ir be jokio skubėjimo. Įsideda į burną šaukštelį bulvių košės. Ir iš malonumo užsimerkia.  
– Ak, visą vasarą taip skaniai nevalgiau... – sako ji ir Tomas pritaria visa širdimi.  
Vaikinas ir mergina valgo tylėdami, bet šalia, jie vienas kito nieko neklausinėja, tik toleruoja kita kitą. Staiga, kai Tomas dar net nespėja pavalgyti, jam už nugaros tarsi iš niekur išdygsta Luisas Eiveris su Rabastanu Lestreindžu; Eiveris paplekšnoja Tomui per nugarą.  
– Štai kur tu! Ieškojome tavęs! – sako.  
Tomas nustoja valgyti. Tiesiai atsisėda. Visai prarado apetitą. Ir kodėl tiedu turėjo čia pasirodyti būtent dabar...  
– Šiandien visi manęs ieško, – sušnabžda sau pro sukąstus dantis, o Felicija tik sužaibuoja akimis į Tomo kompanionus; jos veido išraiška pasikeičia, iš tingios bei malonios tampa atšiauri ir pikta. Jai niekada nepatiko nei Eiveris, nei Lestreindžas, nei apskritai joks klastuolis, su kuriuo Tomas bendravo bent kiek artimiau ar įsileisdavo į savo asmeninę erdvę.  
– Merlino barzda, jūs visiški idiotai, – susinervinusi drebia mergina.  
Ji nekenčia, kai ją kas nors trukdo, už viską labiau ji nemėgsta tų, kurie nesusipranta, kada gi tinkama proga pradėti pokalbį, o kada dera tiesiog patylėti. Felicija, atrodo, tuoj neteks savitvardos, tačiau kaip visada paskutinę akimirką susilaiko, tik švysteli plaukais, pakyla nuo suolo nebaigusi valgyti ir nusmelkia Lestreindžą su Eiveriu smerkiančiu žvilgsniu. Uždeda savo švelnią ranką Tomui ant peties ir malonesniu tonu sušnabžda jam:  
– Pasimatysime vėliau.  
Felicijai išėjus Tomą iš abiejų pusių apspinta partneriai klastuoliai.  
– Rašiau tau laiškus, o tu nė į vieną neatsakei, – priekaištauja Lestreindžas.  
– O aš jau maniau, kad susėmė tave. Būtų ne pyragai, – pritaria Eiveris.  
– Kaip matote, aš čia, – kol kas ramiai atsako Tomas Ridlis, tačiau ir jo kantrybė ne geležinė.  
– Ei, taip nesąžininga, – priekaištauja Lestreindžas. – Visą vasarą būni kažin kur dingęs, darai vienas velnias žino ką su mumis nepasitaręs ir net nesiruoši apie tai pranešti. Jokio laiškelio, jokio ženklo, nieko...  
– Gerai, gana, – šaltai nutraukia Eiveris, jo rudos akys keistai žybsi, iš tiesų, tarsi jis norėtų įvykdyti nusikaltimą, bet argi tos pačios žvaigždės nežybsi veide, kai profesionalas daro tai, ką moka geriausiai? – Vis dėlto, galėjai bent kažką pasakyti. Motina visa vasarą klausinėjo manęs, ką veiksiu baigęs mokykla. Ekartai, tau beliko vieneri metai ir ką darysiu su tavim, kai esi toks netikėlis? Garbės žodis, taip įkyrėjo, kad vos susilaikiau jos neužkeikęs. Tada tai pamatytų, ką sugebu...Turėjau prikurti istorijų apie tai, kaip jau esu užsirašęs atlikti praktiką Magijos ministerijoje, kad tik pagaliau nebelįstų.  
– Tau turbūt labai baisu, – ironizuoja Tomas.  
Eiveris sučiaupia lūpas.  
– Visai nebaisu, tik manau, kad jau tikrai, rimtai teks atlikti praktiką Magijos ministerijoje, jei nepasakysi mums, ką planuoji. Tapai prefektas ir dabar darai, ką tik nori. Planuoji kažką, bet tik sau, mums už nugaros.  
Tomas Ridls jaučia, kaip iš pykčio virpa jo rankos.  
– Aš nieko neplanuoju. Negaliu už jus suplanuoti ateities, – iškošia vaikinas ir jo kompanionai, supratę, kad daugiau neišpeš iš jo nė žodelio, iš lėto apleidžia pozicijas; Lestreindžas dar žiojasi kažką sakyti, tačiau Eiveris kumšteli į petį, ir tas iškart užsičiaupia.  
Tomas lieka vienas, o jo galva visai ištuštėja. Salė kupina klegesio, valgančiųjų šurmulio, o Tomas nebevalgo, dabar jis vienas ir praradęs apetitą. Vis dar jaučia į save įsmeigtą Dumbldoro žvilgsnį, (negi gerbiamas profesorius taip visą vakarą ir praspoksojo į iš žiobarų našlaičių prieglaudos atvykusį nekilmingą Tomą Ridlį?) tačiau neturi noro pats įsitikinti savo intuicijos teisingumu.  
Neilgai trukus vakarienės laikas baigiasi ir direktorius Dipitas paragina prefektus palydėti – svarbiausia – pirmakursius ir kitus savo koledžo mokinius į miegamuosius. Tomas apsižvalgo, minioje ieškodamas Matildos, ir, kai jų akys susitinka, mergina atbėga prie Tomo ir uždususi sako:  
– Mūsų slaptažodis – „Pilkanugaris".  
Vaikinas linkteli ir pamoja išsigandusiems Klastūnyno pirmakursiams sekti paskui jį. Mergaitės, kurių taip maža, apspinta Matildą, o berniukai, nuolankiai bei įdėmiai klausydami ir žvalgydamiesi, seka paskui Tomą. Daugybė klastūnų eina vorele, lipa judančiais laiptais, juos kalbina žmonės iš paveikslų ant sienų, bet tie negali sustoti ir pasišnekučiuoti, nes vora juda pirmyn; sustojęs prie plikos aprasojusios akmenų sienos, Tomas Ridlis pasako slaptažodį ir, kai toje sienoje esančios slaptos durys atsiveria, įleidžia mokinius į ilgą ir žemą, su netašytų akmenų sienomis bei lubomis Klastūnyno bendrąjį kambarį, kuriame dominuoja įvairiausi žali ir sidabriniai atspalviai, tačiau vis tiek yra labai jauku. Išvargę ir pasisotinę mokiniai iš karto patraukia į miegamuosius; Tomas išeina paskutinis, mat nori įsitikinti, kad joks naujai gimęs klastuolis nepasiklydo kur nors pakeliui ir be problemų rado miegamąjį.  
Pagaliau atlikęs savo prefekto pareigą, Tomas gali ramiai atsigulti. Jis pasiilgo savo lovos ir naktinio staliuko, nedidelio langelio, pro kurį dabar stebi žvaigždes, ir žalsvos žvakidės, kurioje beveik kasnakt skaitydamas išdegina po žvakę. Net Lestreindžo bei Eiverio veidai jau nebeerzina – tie grynakraujai padaužos pamato Tomą, ateinantį jiems pavymui, tačiau neužveda tos pačios temos, kuria norėjo su juo pasikalbėti Didžiojoje salėje, nenori jo suerzinti, tik nejaukiai susižvalgo tarpusavyje ir be žodžių užmiega. O Tomas dar ilgai nesideda bluosto; galima sakyti, kad jaučiasi bent pusiau laimingas, juk jis pagaliau namie, ten, kur jam ir vieta, ten, kur troško būti nuo pat vasaros pradžios; pilve neramiai, bet maloniai kažkas kirba, o iš veido bent vienai nakčiai dingsta paniekos raukšlelės.


	4. 4 skyrius.

Pirmasis rytas Hogvarste išaušta giedras ir džiugus; saulė ridenasi dangumi, o jo mėlynė užgniaužia kvapą net didžiausiam skeptikui. Po ilgos ir lietingos vasaros pasirodo, kad vilties dar yra. Kai Tomas pabunda ankstų pirmadienio rytą, paukščiai už lango maloniai čirpia ir sveikina rytą. Rodos, pats oras praneša jam, kad laimei dar yra vietos gyvenime, kad gal ir ne viskas prarasta. Vaikinas keliasi iš patalo kaip visada anksčiau už kitus; nors Hogvartse linkęs ir ilgiau pamiegoti, tačiau jo kūnas vis dar pripratęs prie prieglaudos režimo. Vaikinas galutinai atsibunda dar prieš šešias, o širdį jam sopa tik vos vos, galima sakyti, tai net ne skausmas, tik įprastas dilginimas. Pakeliui į apačią dar pasiima savo pamokų perkrautą tvarkaraštį, bet jo peržiūrėti nespėja, o ir nelabai nori. Jaunasis burtininkas eina į pustuštę Didžiąją salę, kur pusryčiauja daugiausia vyresni varnanagiai, keletas klastuolių ir visai nedaug mergaičių iš Švilpynės; šis vaizdas gal kažkuo primintų akstyvus rytus prieglaudos valgykloje, tačiau čia jam nėra nemalonu pusryčiauti kartu su kitais, nes jie burtininkai, ne žiobarai, o ir maistas čia tiesiog pasakiškas.  
Kažkaip keista, kad Tomas šiandien jaučiasi toks laisvas, lengvas, laiptais lipa beveik pasišokčiodamas. Atsisėda prie Klastūnyno stalo, visai kaip praėjusį vakarą; į lėkštę įsideda kiaušinienės su šonine ir jau būtų pradėjęs valgyti, jei ne jam paštą atskraidinusi pelėda. Vaikinas neprisimena, kad būtų užsiprenumeravęs kokį nors laikraštį, tad kai prieš pat nosį jam ant stalo nukrinta žiobarų laikraštis, nepaprastai nustemba. Iš kur jis atsirado? Pirmasis puslapis savo antrašte rėkte rėkė "BAIGIASI KETVIRTIEJI KARO METAI IR PABAIGA JAU ČIA PAT, MUSOLINIO NEBĖRA". Gal suintriguotas, o gal tiesiog paskatintas nuobodulio Tomas ėmė skaityti pastarųjų žiobarų karo metų apžvalgas: apie tai, kaip buvo nuverstas Musolinis, apie sąjungininkų išsilaipinimą Sicilijoje, apie gėdingiausią nacistinės Vokietijos pralaimėjimą – Kursko mūšį – kol kas didžiausią tankų mūšį šiame kare (pridėta, kad Hitleris paskelbė totalinį karą ir vis dar neabejoja galįs palaužti Sovietų Sąjungą), pirmajame puslapyje taip pat buvo prisimintas taurus ir įkvepiantis Diunkerko mūšis bei pasakojamą apie pasislinkusį Rytų frontą ir jau net ore jaučiamą karo pabaigą.  
Pastarajai minčiai Tomas pritaria, oras tikrai toks nusotabus, gal gali reikšti net patį Rojaus atsiradimą Žemėje, tad kodėl negalėtų pranešti ir apie karo – bet kokio karo, tiek vidinio, tiek išorinio – pabaigą? Jaunuolio mintis bei skaitymus nutraukia it iš po žemių šalia išdygusi Felicija Blek, kuri savo aksominiu ir eklektiškai tyliu balsu nutraukia minčių grandinę.  
– Labas rytas, štai kur tu, – pasisveikina ji ir, visai kaip vakar vakare, šokteli į vietą šalia jo. Jos plaukai kvepia šaltu nakties oru. Tomas bando paslėpti laikraštį, bet nesėkmingai. – Ką čia skaitai? – klausia mergina ir, nesulaukusi atsakymo, atima skaitalą.  
Perskaičiusi antraštę Felicija susiraukia.  
– Ar žinai, kad čia šlamštas? – piktai klausia.  
Tomas Ridlis susiraukia dar labiau už ją.  
– Žinau, – atsako. – Man tik įdomu.  
Felicija žybteli akimis.  
– Nieko čia įdomaus. Mūsų tai neturėtų dominti. Nė kiek.  
Vaikinas nieko nesako, tik pasiima laikraštį ir ignoruoja veriantį panelės Blek žvilgsnį.  
– Jei įdomi mano nuomonė... – pradeda ji.  
Neįdomi, mintyse pagalvoja Tomas.  
– ...tai aš manau, kad geriau jau lai patys žiobarai išskerdžia vieni kitus, jei nemoka gyventi taikoje. Rimtai, negi visi tie teritorijų ginčai yra tokie neatidėliotinai svarbūs? Mes, burtininkai, esame daug sąmoningesni ir dėl tokių niekniekių kaip plotas žemės mes savo galvų nededame ir niekada nedėsime. Beje, jei jie išsinaikins tarpusavyje, mums liks mažiau darbo...  
Tomas nieko nesako ir Felicija, pagaliau supratusi, kad vaikinui jos nuomonė iš tiesų neįdomi, nutyla. Tomas Ridlis padeda laikraštį į šalį ir valgo toliau, o Felicija, lyg kažką prisiminusi, atsidūsta.  
– Ak, taip, juk čia atėjau su reikalu...  
Ji išsitraukia popieriaus lapą, kuris pasirodo besantis jos tvarkaraštis, ir liepia:  
– Nagi, duok man savąjį, pažiūrėsime, kiek mums bendrų pamokų.  
Štai kodėl Tomas nemėgsta valgyti kompanijoje. Tas nuolatinis trukdymas ir kalbėjimas. Jis ištraukia savo tvarkaraštį ir paduoda Felicijai. Mergina švelniai nusišypso.  
– Dėkoju, – pasako. Kelias minutes įdėmiai tyrinėja Tomo tvarkaraštį, lygina jį su savuoju, o vaikinas tuo tarpu džiaugiasi ramybės minute.  
– O, mums pirma pamoka pirmadieniais atskirai... Tau senovės runos, o man jokios... – liūdnai palinguoja galva mergina. – Kam tau tų runų? – staiga piktai paklausia. – Ar tu žinai, kad jos niekam nereikalingos?  
Tomas atsidūsta.  
– Ne, Felicija, jos nėra niekam nereikalingos, išmanyti runas reiškia išmanyti daugiau už kitus, o tai jau šis tas, – kantriai, bet sukandęs dantis aiškina vaikinas. – Be to, man patinka senovės runų pamokos, jos įdomios ir tikrai labai naudingos...  
Tačiau panelė Blek tik prunkšteli, pavarto akis ir toliau nudelbia žvilgsnį į tvarkaraštį.  
– Na, bet antra ir trečia nuodų ir vaistų pamokos mums kartu... Ir laisva penkta pamoka.. Ir magijos istorija kartu!  
– Kaip puiku, – burbteli Tomas Ridlis ir galutinai netenka apetito.  
Į Didžiąją salę ima rinktis vis daugiau mokinių, tad Tomas nusprendžia, kad jau metas judėti. Jis atsistoja nuo stalo, pasiima iš Felicijos savo tvarkaraštį (tiesą sakant, beveik atima jį per prievartą) ir atsisveikinęs grįžta į miegamąjį susikrauti knygų, kur Lestreindžas su Eiveriu tik dabar budinasi iš gilaus nakties miego. Vaikinai tarpusavyje nesikalba, viską daro tylėdami ir užsiima tik savo reikalais. Tomas paskubomis susirenka knygas ir greitai išlenda iš Klastūnyno korpuso.  
Pirmoji senovės runų pamoka pasirodo esanti tokia įdomi, kokios jaunasis klastuolis ir tikėjosi: analizės, slaptų žinučių šifravimai, paslėptos reikšmės ir skaitymas tų senovės tekstų, kurie į jokias šiuolaikines kalbas dar nėra išversti. Nuostabus jausmas suprasti tai, ką suprato tik mūsų protėviai... Antroji ir trečioji nuodų ir vaistų pamokos pas profesorių Trimitą tikrai prabėgtų nepastebimai, jei ne visur iš paskos sekiojanti Felicija Blek, kurios kaustantis žvilgsnis, melodingas balsas bei šaltos nakties ir suledėjusių serbentų kvapas neapleidžia nei kūno, nei minčių, o kur dar tas jos sugebėjimas išvirti tokį Gyvosios mirties eliksyrą, kokio seniai niekas nebuvo išviręs, kaip teigia Trimitas. Jei kas Felicijai sekasi, tai nuodai. Ne vaistai. Net turėdama gabumų ji vaistų niekada nesukurs, nes paprasčiausiai pernelyg nekenčia žmonių. Magijos istorijos pamoka taip pat būtų nuobodi, jei ne Felicija. Profesoriui Niūrabarzdžiui dėstant Pirmojo goblinų sukilimo chronologinę įvykių seką, Felicija negali išbūti ramiai ir neįsiterpti.  
– Profesoriau, esu tikra, kad sukilimą numalšino ne grifas, o klastuolis...  
Mokytojas apsimeta, kad šios pastabos negirdi, o panelė visažinė Blek jau netveria savo kailyje, pradeda visiems piršti savo sugalvotas goblinų konspiracijos teorijas. Tomas bando ją užtildyti ir nukreipti temą, tačiau nesėkmingai. Galiausiai nebeištvėręs profesorius Niūrabarzdis užduoda Felicijai parašyti rašinį apie Antrąjį goblinų sukilimą ir esė apie tai, kodėl goblinai nerengia jokių sąmokslo teorijų prieš burtininkus. Po šios pamokos Felicija normaliai neprašneka visą dieną ir Tomas supranta, kad vis dėlto jos negebėjimas laikyti liežuvio už dantų gali laimėti jam ramų vakarą.  
Antroji diena Hogvartse praeina ramiai ir be Felicijos priešakyje, nes kiekvieną laisvą minutę ji skiria arba rašinio, arba esė kūrimui, tad nei kabinėjimuisi, nei Ridlio sekiojimui laiko paprasčiausiai nebeturi. Apsigynimo nuo juodosios magijos pamoka kaip niekad nuobodi, kadangi tenka kartoti praėjusių metų kursą, o už lango taip skaisčiai šviečia saulė, kvieste kviečia viską mesti ir eiti į lauką.  
Trečiadienis išaušta jau ne toks nuostabus. Nuo pat ankstaus ryto slėgis toks žemas, kad Tomas vos pakyla iš patalo ir sunkiai prisiverčia ką nors daryti. Visą rytmetį juda vangiai, kalba nedaug, valgo nenoriai ir stengiasi kaip nors prastumti dieną. Dauguma pamokų jau kartojasi, naujos tik magiškųjų gyvūnų priežiūra ir transfigūracija. Pirmoje dienos pradžioje vykstanti magiškujų gyvūnų priežiūros pamoka, kurioje jie teoriškai mokosi prausti slibinus, dirbdami su mažais jų modeliais, visai išsunkia Tomo jėgas ir jis jau nemano, kad ištvers likusią dieną. Vaikinas popietines pamokas praleidžia snausdamas ir normaliai išsibudina tik tada, kai tenka eiti į paskutiniąją – transfigūracijos – pamoką. Vėlgi be Felicijos.  
Profesorius Dumbldoras, pamatęs Tomą Ridlį, nuo pat pirmųjų sekundžių neapleidžia jo savo visa reginčiu ir visa išmanančiu mėlynų akių žvilgsniu. Jo kaštoninė barzda ir tokios pat spalvos plaukai laisvai gula ant purpurinės mantijos, šluojančios žemę. Burtininko nosis kuprota ir lūžusi bent dvejose vietose. Batai su sagtimis karts nuo karto pacilinguoja. Tomas iškart pasijunta nejaukiai, susiranda vietą pačiame klasės gale (atsisėda šalia kažkokios varnanagės), kad tik būtų kuo toliau nuo tų akių. Kitaip nei nusidėti kviečiantis Felicijos Blek žvilgsnis, Albo Dumbldoro žvilgsnis verste vertė tas nuodėmes išpažinti. Pamoka gal ir įdomi, tačiau vaikinas visą laiką sėdi įsitempęs, niekaip negali susikaupti ir iš paskutiniųjų laukia nesulaukia pamokos pabaigos. Galiausiai net pradeda svarstyti, ar tik nereikėtų išsirašyti iš transfigūracijos kurso. Nežinia, kas jį verčia taip prastai jaustis, jis net pats nesupranta, iš kur šis pasišlykštėjimas, tačiau žino viena – jei nori tapti tuo, kuo trokšta, transfigūracijos pamoka jam būtina.  
Pasibaigus paskutinei tos dienos pamokai Tomas Marvolas Ridlis jau skuba nešti kudašių, tačiau jį sustabdo Dumbldoro balsas:  
– Tomai, ar neprieštarausi, jei trumpam tave sulaikysiu?  
Klastuolio Ridlio širdis praleidžia vieną tvinksnį. O gal ir du.  
– Ne, sere, – po ilgos pauzės atsako jis.  
Prieina prie profesoriaus Dumbldoro stalo ir atsisėda iš kitos pusės. Žiūri tiesiai mokytojui į akis, bando atlaikyti tą žvilgsnį, bando surasti jame tai, kas kelia tokį šleikštulį. Deja, nieko neranda. Profesoriaus veidas giedras ir geranoriškas, akyse šviečia vaiskūs žiburėliai, lūpose žaidžia linksma šypsena.  
– Nagi, Tomai, ko toks paniuręs? – linksmai paklausia Dumbldoras. – Štai, imk saldymedžio lazdelę. – Jis mosteli į saldėsių dubenėlį ant stalo kairėje pusėje.  
– Ne, dėkui, – padėkoja jaunasis burtininkas. Bijo, kad pasidarys bloga.  
– Na, tuomet eisiu prie reikalo, – ištaria profesorius ir šypsena nelauktai apleidžia jo veidą. – Turbūt numanai, kad užlaikau tave čia ne be reikalo.  
– Taip, sere, suprantu, – atsako Tomas. – Tik nenutuokiu, kodėl.  
Albas Dumbldoras atidžiai nužiūri Tomą. Ko gi ieško?  
– Na, Tomai, noriu pakalbėti apie tavo vasaros keliones. Tiesą sakant, paskutiniąją, kuri įvyko ne taip jau seniai.  
Tomas suprato, kad profesorius kalba apie kelion į Litl Hengltoną.  
– Mane pasiekė žinios, kad buvai išvykęs ieškoti savo šeimos, namų, jei neklystu, iš motinos pusės?  
Tomas tyli.  
– Taip pat žinau, kad susitikai savo giminaitį iš Gontų giminės, kuri, jei tik gerai prisimenu, yra tavo motinos giminė.  
Stoja nedidelė pauzė, Dumbldoras laukia bent žodžio, bent kokio galvos judesio iš Tomo, tačiau nieko nesulaukia. Vaikinas tyli it žemę pardavęs.  
– Tu turbūt manai, kad nėra nieko neteisėto keliauti iš vienos vietos į kitą, – tęsia profesorius. – Ir esi teisus taip manydamas, čia tikrai nėra nieko neteisėto. Neteisėta yra naudotis nedovanotinais kerais.  
Tomas sujuda, beveik pakyla nuo kėdės it nudiegtas, bet kažkaip lieka sėdėti, tik jo akys išsiplečia.  
– Tai buvau ne aš, tai... buvo savigyna.  
Dumbldoras veik nepastebimai linkteli.  
– Matau, kad nesupranti. Po tavo apsilankymo Litl Hengltone dvare buvo rasta nužudyta visa Ridlių šeima. Sutapimas? Gal. Tačiau tarp jų buvo ir žiobaras lygiai tokiu kaip tavo vardu. Jo vardas buvo Tomas Ridlis. Visai kaip tavo. Vis dar sutapimas? Manau, ne.  
Tomui nudiegia paširdžius, rodos, tirpsta visas jo kūnas.  
– Aš... aš nieko nežudžiau... – tyliai ištaria jis, pats nejaučia savo balso.  
Jis norėjo nužudyti vyresnįjį Ridlį, troško to visa širdimi, bet nepadarė to, nenužudė savo žiobaro tėvo, nors galėjo, galėjo tai padaryti vienu lazdelės mostu... Bet nepadarė. Buvo tuo tikras.  
– Tuomet kaip visa tai paaiškinsi? Sutapimas?  
– Sere, – pagaliau atgavęs pasitikėjimą tvirtai kreipiasi Tomas. – Aš nieko nežudžiau. Taip, buvau apsilankęs Litl Hengltone, ieškojau Marvolo, kurio vardu buvau pavadintas, taip, buvau ir dvare, tačiau palikau ten viską taip, kaip buvau radęs, nieko nežudžiau, nė pirštu nepaliečiau jokio žiobaro...  
Tuomet jam topteli išganinga mintis.  
– Profesoriau Dumbldorai, tai buvau ne aš, tai buvo jis, Morfinas Gontas, jis nusekė mane iš paskos, norėjo nužudyti žiobarą, bet aš jam sutrukdžiau.  
Albas Dumbldoras kilsteli antakį.  
– Panaudodamas kanikimo kerus, – teigia, o ne klausia jis.  
– Tai buvo savingyna!  
– Kankinimo kerai nenaudojami savigynai. Jais naudojamasi tuomet, kai siekiama sukelti kančias kitam žmogui. Ar tu šito siekei?  
Tomas akimirką tyli. Jis nežino, ką pasakyti.  
– Taip... tai yra ne... Aš tik nenorėjau... kad jo nenužudytų. Nes... nes...  
Tačiau jaunasis Ridlis net sau negali pateisinti to, ko nepadarė.  
Dumbldoras atsidūsta.  
– Morfinas Gontas sako tą patį. Bet ar žmogus, šitiek metų gyvenęs šalia Ridlių šeimos, būtent tavo apsilankymo dieną galėjo sumanyti juos išžudyti?  
Tomas Ridlis jaučia, kaip jam sukasi galva.  
– Sere, neįsivaizduoju, ką sau galvojo tasai... Gontas. Aš žinau, kad nieko nežudžiau...  
Dumbldoras įdėmiai stebi Tomą; dar įdėmiau, nei prieš tai.  
– Tomai, neapykanta kartais apakina taip, kad mes tampame pavaldūs savo inkstinktams, o ne sveikam protui. Aš niekaip nenoriu tau pakenkti ir dėl mano žinojimo gali nesijaudinti. Būk atviras sau. Suprantu, kad tai sunku, bet jei pripažinsi, kad padarei kai ką nedovanotino, galbūt tau bus atleista.  
Tomas žiūri į Dumbldorą, tačiau vis labiau ima abejoti savo atmintimi, o ne profesoriaus žodžiais. Jis nebesako, kad nenusikalto. Jis to nebežino.  
– Pagalvok apie tai, – galiausiai taria Dumbldoras. – Dabar gali eiti.  
Kai Tomas Ridlis grįžta į bendrąjį Klastūnyno kambarį, jį džiaugsmingai pasitinka Felicija Blek.  
– Pagaliau baigiau rašyti! – šaukia ji. – Taip gerai įrodžiau, kad goblinai nuo pat savo rasės pradžios siekė nuversti burtininkus, kad net pats profesorius Niūrabarzdis neturės prie ko prikibti!  
Tačiau pamačiusi išbalusį vaikino veidą ir drebančias rankas mergina nutyla.  
– Kas... Kas atsitiko, Tomai? – klausia ji, bemaž maldaudama, kad jai atsakytų.  
Deja, klastuolis Ridlis nežino, kas atsitiko. Jis net nežino, ar iš tiesų kažkas atsitiko, gal jam viskas tik prisisapnavo.  
– Nieko, – tepasako jis, bet siaubo išraiška nepalieka jo veido.  
Felicija dar kažką šaukia pavymui, bet jaunasis burtininkas, nusikaltęs burtininkas, tėvžudys burtininkas jos nebesiklauso, lipa į savo miegamąjį, kuriame kol kas nėra nei Eiverio, nei Lestreindžo, ir stengiasi apsimesti, kad miega. Tačiau visą šią naktį ir dar kelias kitas naktis negali sudėti bluosto – sapnuoja, kaip jis nužudo Morfiną Gontą, o Morfinas Gontas nužudo senąjį Tomą Ridlį; vaizdas pasikeičia ir dabar jau Ridlis žudo Ridlį.


	5. 5 skyrius.

Eina savaitės, o Tomas vis liesėja ir bąla, negali nustoti galvoti apie tai, jog galbūt nužudė savo tėvą žiobarą. Ta mintis, žudanti, nuodinga ir apimanti visą protą, neapleidžia jo nei dieną, nei naktį. Jis yra tikras, kad nėra žmogžudys, taip, jis turi potencialo tapti blogu, bet nė už nenužudytų kito žmogaus. O gal? Jis jau nebėra tikras, kad tai, ką prisimena, yra realu. Jis jau nebežino, ar tai, ką padarė, ar ko nepadarė, iš tiesų įvyko. Gal viskas – visa tai – tėra jo vaizduotės vaisius ir jis niekada nė nebuvo nukeliavęs į Litl Hengltoną, gal niekada nesusitiko su Tomu Ridliu ir jo tėvais, gal iš tiesų visą vasarą praleido našlaičių prieglaudoje, kaip kartojo Lestreindžui, Eiveriui, panelei Blek ir visiems kitiems? Nes jeigu ne, jei jis iš tiesų buvo ten nukeliavęs, o dar jei padarė tai, ką buvo suplanavęs, kam taip ilgai ruošėsi, tuomet visai aišku, absoliučiai įmanoma, kad vaikinas vis dėlto galėjo nesuvaldyti savo įsiūčio, jis tikrai galėjo užmušti Tomą Ridlį vyresnįjį, o suvokęs, ką padarė, tikrai galėjo nesąmoningai visa tai užmiršti...  
Bet vien mintis apie tokią galimybę ėda jaunąjį klastuolį iš vidaus. Rugsėjo mėnuo eina į pabaigą, o oras vis šaltėja ir drėgnėja, kol galiausiai vasariškos nuotaikos nelieka nė kvapo, net retsykiais išlendanti saulė tik abejinga balta šviesa apšviečia Hogvartso kiemą ir, tarsi gailėdama tų menkų spindulėlių ir savo atšiaurios šypsenos, greitai pasislepia už debesų. Mokslai jau visai įsibėgėja, o tie, kurie burtų ir kerėjimo mokykloje mokosi paskutiniuosius metus, septintakursiai, tokie kaip Tomas Ridlis, mokosi dvigubai, o kartais net trigubai daugiau nei yra pratę, kadangi paskutiniaisiais metais mokslo krūvis padidėja. Jei ne siaubingai kamuojančios saviapgaulės mintys, Tomui gal su tuo papildomu akmeniu ant širdies susidoroti sektųsi daug geriau; deja, jis negali miegoti, negali valgyti, o kai tik pradeda bent kiek giliau mąstyti, tuoj pat iš įsiūčio nori kam nors užvožti. Net linksmoji Matilda Flint po pirmojo mėnesio praranda savo charizmą ir vaikšto mokyklos koridoriais taip, tarsi būtų praradusi kažką svarbaus, gal net pačią gyvenimo prasmę. Šiek tiek pralinksmėja ji tik vienai dienai, tada, kai pasigailėjusi savo ištikimos draugės bei kompanionės Felicija Blek priima Matildą į gaudytojos vietą savo kvidičo komandoje.  
– Kodėl Matilda bus gaudytoja? Ji juk nėra labai greita... Maniau, kad norėjo būti vartininkė...  
– Taip, bet negi negirdėjai? Vartininko vieta jau užimta, tasai Noelis Prevetas visai susuko Felicijai galvą... Štai kodėl negalima merginoms leisti užimti vadovaujančių pareigų – joms vis kažkas tą galvą susuka!  
– Na jau, aš manau, kad Felicija žino, ką daro. Kartais... tik ne su Matilda. Net turėdama „Jupiterį 1700" Matilda nepagautų šmaukšto, tai tiesiog ne jai...  
Tokias ir panašias kalbas Tomas Ridlis girdi prie vakarienės stalo, o tai, kad supranta, ką tie žmonės kalba, yra gryniausias atsitiktinumas, nes šiaip vaikinas labiausiai įnikęs į save ir savo atmintį, kasdien vis bando iš savo praeities išknebinėti tai, ką galbūt pametė, praleido pro akis, užmiršo, nepastebėjo...  
Vieną šeštadienio rytą, kai lauke iš dangaus it kulkų papliūpa pila lietus, Tomas sėdi valgykloje, o prie jo prieina Klastūnyno kvidičo komandos apranga vilkinti Felicija Blek. Mergina prisėda šalia. Atrodo, praėjo jau mažiausiai šimtas metų, kai jiedu štai šitaip sėdėjo – Tomas buvo užsiėmęs savigrauža ir kontempliacija, o Felicija išvien barėsi su mokytojais, maištavo prieš valdžią ir dar turėdama laisvo laiko kabinėdavosi prie nekompetetingai parašytų magijos vadovėlių. Dabar, kai Felicija atsisėda prie jo ir pasisveikina, Tomas pernelyg nenustemba; jis vis dar negali išlįsti iš savo minčių.  
– Sveikas, – pirmoji prabyla Felicija, ji keistai laiminga.  
Tomas kažką neaiškiai burbteli.  
– Atrodo, buvai labai užsiėmęs pastarosiomis dienomis, mes visai nesimatėme...  
Tomas nieko neatsako ir Felicija sunkiai atsidūsta – jos atviraširdiškas draugiškumas lieka neįvertintas, o tai erzina.  
– Gerai, suprantu... – Nežinia, ką ji supranta. – Bet tikriausiai ateisi pažiūrėti kvidičo varžybų? Atrodai tam pasirengęs.  
Tomas išpūčia akis; vos susilaiko neišspjovęs savo pusryčių arbatos.  
– Šiandien kvidičo varžybos? – šokiruotas paklausia.  
Felicija pavarto akis.  
– Žinau, Tomai, kad nesi didelis sporto mėgėjas, bet tik jau nesakyk, kad pirmą kartą apie tai girdi...  
Tomas pirmąsyk atidžiai pasižiūri į Feliciją, jos šelmišką šypsenėlę ir tik dabar suvokia, ką ji dėvi.  
– Iš kur aš turėjau žinoti, kada vyks kvidičo varžybos, jei niekas man nepasakė? – pagaliau nusiraminęs paklausia Ridlis. Jam iš tiesų neįdomu, be reikalo taip jaudinasi – nors pastaruoju metu jaudinasi dėl visko – jam net nepatinka kvidičas.  
Felicija Blek dar kartą pavarto akis.  
– Aš tau sakiau. Keliasdešimt kartų. Visą praėjusią savaitę. Tik tu nesiklausei.  
Tomas vėl tyli. Kam be reikalo aušinti burną, jei neturi ką pasakyti?  
– Bet kuriuo atveju privalai ateiti, – piktai rėžia mergina. – Nepriimu neigiamo atsakymo. Ir jokių pasiteisinimų! Ateisi, stebėsi mūsų žaidimą ir tapsi Klastūnyno pergalės liudininku.  
Tai pasakiusi Felicija šypteli ir pašokusi nuo suolo nustriksi prie savo komandos – tikriausiai sakys jiems įkvepiančią kalbą.  
Tomas atsidūsta. Jis nenori žiūrėti kvidičo varžybų. Jis nenori eiti į lietų ir mirkti ten pusantros valandos, jis nenori būti Klastūnyno pergalės liudininku, nes jam tai neįdomu. Tačiau vaikinas neturi kito pasirinkimo. Jis turi eiti. Gal bent akimirkai užsimirš tai, kas neapleido jo sielos pastarąsias savaites.  
Kai mokinių srautas, apsiginklavęs guminiais lietpalčiais bei batais ir įvairiausių juodos spalvos atspalvių skėčiais pasileidžia per pilies kiemą į kvidičo aikštę, Tomas pajuda kartu su jais. Jis neturi lietpalčio, tik skėtį, tad pasiima jį ir neva karingai nusiteikęs seka paskui minią, stengdamasis pradingti joje. Tribūnos kvidičo aikštėje perpildytos, o žiūrovai kiaurai peršlapę rungtynėms dar neprasidėjus; na, bent jau Tomas tai tikrai šlapias iki paskutinio siūlo galo, nes kai lauke tokia vėtra, joks skėtis negelbėja. Atsisėdęs į vieną iš klastuoliams skirtų vietų vaikinas jau gailisi čia atvykęs. Jis nebijo susirgti, tačiau jei vis dėlto susirgs, bus ne pyragai – kai nesveikuoja ir kūnas, ir siela, žmogus paprasčiausiai negali gyventi.  
Abejoms komandoms išsirikiavus aikštėje Tomas pagaliau sužino, kad Klastūnynas žais su Varno Nagu. Nors Felicija taip nuoširdžiai tikisi laimėti, su tokia komanda, galvoja Tomas, jai nėra jokių prošvaisčių. Rungtynės prasideda, bet pats žaidimas dar ilgai neįsibėgėja. Žaidėjai skraido vangiai, tai išlįsdami iš lietaus dulksnos, tai vėl įlįsdami į pamažu kylantį rūką; atrodo, kad mėlyni Varno Nago komandos apsiaustai kažkaip neįtikimai susimaišė su žaliais Klastūnyno komandos apsiaustais, nes žiūrovui visos neaiškios ore skraidžiojančios figūrėlės atrodo vienodai; kažkur tolumoje girdisi nerišlus aidu atsimušantis kvidičo komentatoriaus balsas, bet tai, ką jis sako, nesuprantama, susigaudyti padeda tik lentelė, iš kurios sprendžiant, praėjus dvejoms valandoms po žaidimo pradžios, dešimt taškų už tikslų įvartį pelno Varno Nagas, tad varnanagiai dabar pirmauja. Vis dėlto tas Prevetas nėra toks geras vartininkas, kaip manė Felicija. Galbūt Matilda net būtų geresnė vartininkė, nes ji tikrai nepagaus šmaukšto greičiau už tą miklųjį varnanagį.  
Tomas sėdi sau tribūnoje kiaurai peršlapęs, žaidimą jam užstoja ne tik rūkas ir dargana, bet ir kitų kvidičo gerbėjų galvos; ir kaipgi atsiranda žmonių net tokiu oru (ypač tokiu oru), kurie mielai pastabiomis akimis seka net menkiausią judesį ore ir kurie dar turi jėgų skanduoti šūkį „Klastūnynas – tai jėga!"? Tomas dreba, jam šalta, visur šlapia ir nemalonu, jaunuolis su mielu noru išeitų iš aikštės dabar pat ir grįžtų į pilį, vis tik kažkas jį stabdo. Kas? Ar jis taip nori sužinoti žaidimo rezultatą? O gal norisi pamatyti suirzusį Felicijos veidą, kai jos komanda pralaimės? Ne, ne tai. Tuomet kas? Gal jis nenori grįžti į pilį, bijo likti vienas, nes kai tik pasitrauks iš kitų žmonių akiračio, jį tuoj pat užpuls mintys apie Ridlio vyresniojo mirtį?  
Žaidimas tęsiasi viso labo tris valandas, nes praėjus dar pusvalandžiui po pirmojo Varno Nago įvarčio, jų komandos gaudytojas sugauna šmaukštą ir pelno savo komandai šimtą penkiasdešimt taškų, taigi Klastūnynas pralaimi Varno Nagui 160:00. Tomas žino, kad Matilda yra siaubinga gaudytoja (ji ir vartininkė nekokia, bet šmaukšto vaikymasis ore visai ne jos stichija; ir kaip Felicija, tokia puiki kvidičo žinovė, galėjo leisti atlikti Matildai tokį svarbų vaidmenį visame žaidime?), o tas Prevetas, pasirodo, irgi visiškas nevykėlis, net nesugeba atlikti vieno vienintelio jam skirto darbo, tačiau net jis, Tomas, nesitikėjo tokio greito ir triuškinančio pralaimėjo. Na, bet yra kaip yra. Pagaliau visi galės grįžti į šiltą ir sausą pilį.  
Deja, rodos ne visi žaidėjai supranta, kad žaidimas jau baigėsi – ant žemės nusileido du varnanagiečiai ir vienas klastūnas – tai Matilda, ta nevykėlė – visų kitų žinios apie laimėjimą ar pralaimėjimą, matyt, dar nepasiekė. Komentatorius rėkia per garsiakalbius, kad kvidičo rungtynės jau baigėsi, Varno Nagas laimėjo, o Klastūnynas pajuto absoliutų pralaimėją, tasai išpuikęs komentatorius nepagaili Tomo koledžui kelių riebių žodžių, tad jaunąjį klastuolį vėl apninka jausmas, kad jis nesupranta, kodėl visi nekenčia Klastūnyno koledžo ir pačių klastuolių. Tomas žvalgosi po dangų, ieškodamas Felicijos ar Preveto, ar bet ko iš Klastūnyno komandos be Matildos, tačiau nieko nemato. Tik staiga iš po debesų skraistės, iš milžiniško aukščio, iš dangaus prieglobsčio nežmonišku greičiu ima kristi vieniša figūra – be šluotos, be lazdelės, tik su žalia Klastūnyno kvidičo komandos uniforma; Tomas mato, kaip ore plaikstosi šlapi šviesūs plaukai – tai mergina. Tuomet pasimato ir kita paskui krentančią merginą žemyn smenganti figūra, šį kartą ant šluotos. Tomui vaidenasi, – o gal ir ne, tie raudoni plaukai šviečia iš kilometro, jų su niekuo nesupainiosi, – kad tai Prevetas. Klastuoliai aikčioja iš išgąsčio ir susijaudinimo, lyg šiai dienai dar nepakaktų nusivylimo. Tomas prasibrauna pro sporto aistruolius prie paties tribūnos krašto ir bando įžiūrėti, kas ta krentanti klastuolė – jos kūnui jau beveik liečiant žemę raudonplaukis turbūt Prevetas ją laiku sugauna.  
Visi it paklaikę pasileidžia iš tribūnų į aikštę, kažkas šaukia, kad tai komandos kapitonė krito iš dangaus, bet Tomui nesinori tikėti. Jis bėga pirmas, skuodžia taip, kaip skuodė iš gražiojo dvaro tą dieną, kai nuginklavo Morfiną. Prevetas tuo tarpu nusileidžia ant žemės, o jo rankose, vėliau pamato Tomas, ne kas kitas kaip panelė Blek – be sąmonės ir su sulaužyta ranka. Ją gabena į ligoninę, o Tomas seka iš paskos, kantriai laukia, kol sumažės eilė ligoninėje ir kol madam Pilstukė jį taip pat pagaliau įleis vidun. Ten yra visi: visa Felicijos komanda, tarp jų ir Matilda Flint su Rafaeliu Prevetu, Felicijos kambario draugės Rozali Not ir Ana Travers, kitos septintakursės mergaitės, net pirmakursiai vaikiūkščiai, tik Tomas niekaip nesulaukia savo eilės, jo niekas neįleidžia ir turbūt jau nebeįleis; jis stovi vienas koridoriuje, sušąlęs, sušlapęs ir vienas velnias žino, dėl ko taip nerimaujantis.  
Nežinia, kiek laiko Tomas taip prasėdi visų atstumtas, tačiau kai ligoninės durys atsidaro ir pro jas išeina kažko savimi labai patenkintas Prevetas, Tomas krūptelėdamas pabunda iš stingdančio snaudulio. Pamatęs vaikiną Prevetas prieina prie jo ir paploja per petį.  
– Tai lauki čia, a? Na, manau, tavęs jau niekas nebeįleis...  
Tomas papurto galvą, bandydamas nuvaryti miegus.  
– Suprantu, – burbteli jis, tačiau Prevetas neatstoja, jis vis keistai šypsosi.  
– Aš ją išgelbėjau, žinai... – sako. – Pamačiau, kad krenta nuo šluotos, tai puoliau gelbėti, net nesusimąsčiau, kas nutiko, o ir nereikėjo to, aš...  
– Kaip ji? – nekantriai pertraukia Tomas, džiaugdamasis, kad pagaliau gali blaiviai mąstyti.  
Po šio klausimo iš Rafaelio Preveto veido akimirksniu dingsta maloni šypsenėlė.  
– Oo... – nutęsia jis. – Iš pažiūros nieko rimto, tik krisdama susilaužė ranką. Tik... Ji pikta... Žiauriai pikta. Dėl pralaimėjimo ir dėl ko kito...  
Tomas atsidūsta ir pabalena akis. Ir kodėl gi jam reikia kalbėti su tokiu nevykėliu... Tačiau vaikinas ignoruoja bet kokį nepasitenkinimą, paplekšnoja Prevetui per petį, kaip tas dar neseniai plekšnojo jam, sakydamas:  
– Gerai, Rafi, ačiū už naujienas. Džiaugiuosi, kad ji nemirė, o ir tu šaunuolis. Dabar man reikia eiti, šiąnakt turiu budėti trečio aukšto fojė...  
Rafaelis Prevetas vėl keistai išsišiepia.  
– Ak, taip, prefektas! – Jis mirkteli Tomui akį. – Tu taip pat šaunuolis, žinai, kasdien padarai po herojišką žygdarbį!  
Tomas dar kartą kvailai pamoja Prevetui, o nusisukęs pavarto akis. Skubiu žingsniu užlipa į trečią aukštą ir, kaip kaskart budėdamas, gerai apžiūri visą fojė ir radęs dar koridoriais tebešmėžuojančius mokinius, maloniai sako jiems grįžti į miegamuosius, nes jau vakaras ir laikas miegoti. Jis ramiai sau pravaikštinėja iš vieno kambario galo į kitą gerą valandėlę; nepaklusnių mokinių nedaug, o ir tie, kurie praeina pro šalį, tėra dar ne visai gerai mokyklos koridoriuose besiorientuojantys pirmakursiai, daugiausiai švilpynukai.  
Daug vėliau nei dėrėtų koridoriaus gale išdygsta Matilda Fint, kaip visada uždususi ir vis dar nepersivilkusi kvidičo aprangos, kuri, vilkdamasi pameže, neša purvą į fojė. Tomas su pasišlykštėjimu nužvelgia šią sceną.  
– Atleisk, kad... vėluoju, – pagaliau išstena mergina. – Visą tą laiką buvau su Felicija, ji atrodo tikrai nekaip, tokia įsižeidusi...  
Ir aš būčiau įsižeidęs, pamano Tomas, bet to neišreiškia balsu, tik taria:  
– Nesijaudink, šįvakar čia ramu. Gerai, kad išvis prisijungei.  
Matilda išpūčia akis ir kažkaip isteriškai nusijuokia; jos ilgos rankos kaip visada neranda sau vietos.  
– O ne, aš atėjau tave pakeisti, – sako Matilda. – Tave kvietė direktorius Dipitas, sakė, kad nori pasikalbėti asmeniškai, akis į akį.  
Tomas susiraukia.  
– Ar sakė, kokiu reikalu?  
Matilda papurto galvą.  
– Ne, tik liepė ateiti kuo greičiau...  
Tomas atsidūsta.  
– Gerai, Matilda, ačiū, kad pranešei. Einu.  
Matilda dar kartą nervingai šypteli.  
– Susitiksime vėliau! – sušunka vaikinui pavymui.  
Tomas eina pas direktorių Dipitą tikėdamasis paties blogiausio galimo scenarijaus.


	6. 6 skyrius.

Direktorius Dipitas jau laukia Tomo savo kabinete. Jaunajam klastuoliui visuomet patiko ištaigingas barokinio stiliaus kabinetas, kurio sienos nusėtos senais jau mirusių Hogvartso direktorių portretais, o arkinės lubos primena šventyklą; jį visuomet žavėjo magiški laiko matavimo įtaisai, randami ant direktoriaus stalo, ir automatinės spalvotos pluknsnos, besitaikančios išlįsti iš stalčių. Jei tik galėtų, Tomas ir dabar pasidžiaugtų visais tais nuostabiais dalykais, deja, dabar vidun jis įeina su sunkia ir nerimo kupina širdimi. Vaikinas įeina į kabinetą, o jį pamatęs direktorius Dipitas plačiai nusišypso; jo po pilkšva barzda paslėptos lūpos sujuda, o akys smagiai sužybsi.  
– Sveikas, Tomai, kaip gerai, kad atėjai. Laukiau tavęs. Nagi, prisėsk, – pasisveikina direktorius ir pamoja Tomui sėstis ant minkštasuolio priešais jį.  
Jaunuolis atsisėda. Jaučia, kaip drėksta delnai, ir niekaip negali suvaldyti savo sumišimo, tik tikisi, kad profesorius Dipitas to nepastebės.  
– Profesoriau, – maloniai kreipiasi vaikinas, tačiau jo balse vis tiek girdimas kažkoks nervingumas, – kvietėte mane. Ar galiu paklausti, dėl ko?  
Direktorius tik šypteli.  
– Nagi, Tomai, viskam savas laikas. Tu toks geras ir stropus mokinys, atsakingas prefektas, negi negaliu tavęs pasikviesti šiaip sau pasišnekučiuoti?  
Jaunuolis nieko neatsako, bet labai aiškiai supranta, kad direktorius jį čia pasikvietė ne šiaip sau; gal dėl žiobaro, kurio vardas taip pat buvo Tomas Ridlis, nužudymo. O gal Tomui dabar visur vaidenasi kaltintojai ir tardytojai? O gal visi iš tiesų tokie ir yra?  
– Žinai, būčiau norėjęs čia tave pasikviesti vien tam, kad galėtume šiaip sau smagiai pasišnekučiuoti, – po kelių nejaukių akimirkų jau visai kitu tonu prabyla direktorius. – Deja, iš kai kurių mokytojų gavau nusiskundimų dėl tavo elgesio.  
Tomui smilkteli širdin. Mano, kad mokosi gerai, ir visuomet yra mandagus, atlieka tai, ko prašomas, net jei viduje jaučiasi siaubingai. Jis taip gyveno pastarąjį mėnesį – apdujęs, griaužiamas kaltės, negalintis pamiegoti ir visuomet išvargęs, tačiau atlikdavo tai, ką privalo atlikti kiekvienas Hogvartso mokinys, ir dar daugiau.  
– Direktoriau, nesuprantu, kodėl kas nors turėjo skųstis mano elgesiu. Darau tai, kas privalu. O jei kas nors ir turi kokių nusiskundimų, kodėl negali to pasakyti man tiesiai į akis?  
Dipitas mąsliai žvelgia į Tomą ir vaikinas negali suprasti, ar tai apsimestinis, o gal vis dėlto tikras susimąstymas.  
– Jei jau norime švaistytis konkrečiais pavyzdžiais, tai mano pavyzdys būtų profesorius Dumbldoras.  
Kaipgi Tomo nuo tokių garsių širdies dūžių ir tokio spengimo ausyse dar neištiko infarktas?  
– Ką būtent sakė profesorius Dumbldoras? Direktoriau?  
– Jis sakėsi žinąs kai ką apie tavo neteisėtą veiklą vasaros atostogų metu, net įtartinų kerų naudojimą toli nuo namų, apie kurį sužinojusi Magijos ministerija tikrai neapsidžiaugtų. Profesorius Dumbldoras taip pat minėjo, kad su tavimi jau aptarė šį reikalą, tačiau tu dediesi nesuprantantis, apie ką eina kalba. Tai kaip, Tomai? Ar turėčiau nerimauti? Ar Magijos ministerija turėtų nerimauti?  
Jaunuolis nuryja sunkų gumulą gerklėje.  
– Ne, sere. Jums nereikia nerimauti. Bet negi išties tikite viskuo, ką jums pasako Dumbldoras?  
Direktorius pasimuisto savo kėdėje.  
– O, jis man daug ir nesakė...  
– Bet ar tikite?  
Direktoriaus Dipito barzda sujuda – jis nusišypso.  
– O tu ne? – maloniai paklausia jis.  
– Nežinau.  
Dipitas atsidūsta, kiek pasimuistęs atsistoja nuo kėdės ir eina prie sieninės spintos, šnekėdamas:  
– Na, Tomai, neketinu su tavimi toliau apie tai diskutuoti, tiek aš, tiek profesorius Dumbldoras manome, kad ateis laikas ir tu pats susivoksi, jog jei nusikaltai, laukia pasekmės. O jei ne, – barzdotas vyras atsisuka plačiai šypsodamasis ir rankose laikydamas stiklinį butelį vyno – tamsiai raudono, glitaus – įvynioto į rusvą popierių, – tuomet tau nėra dėl ko nerimauti ir dėl to tavo pažymiai tikrai neturėtų nukentėti.  
Dipitas uždaro spintą ir prieina prie Tomo, kuris jau nebežino, kur dėtis, nes negali sumąstyti jokios rišlios minties, ir kuriam galvoje dabar zvimbia musės, o gal šikšnosparniai. Direktorius tiesia butelį vyno, o Tomas nesuvokia, kad tai jam.  
– Čia dovana tau, berniuk, ir lai tai būna tavo nesutarimų su kitais pabaigos simbolis, – taria Dipitas; pamatęs, kad Tomas nelabai susigaudo aplinkoje ir, palaikęs tai atgailos ar kažkokios antgamtiškos kontempliacijos ženklu, globėjiškai šypteli. – Imk, nesidrovėk. Jau esi pilnametis ir gali šiek tiek pasilepinti, atsipalaiduoti. Manau, tau to prireiks. Gavau dovanų iš profesoriaus Dumbldoro, bet man per rūgštu, atrodo, mano senas skrandis jau tam nebepritaikytas.  
Klastuolis Tomas vangiai ištiesia ranką ir paima butelį teliuskuojančio raudonio. Sau po nosim sumurma padėką, bet jo mintys slankioja jau visai kitur. Jis nori kuo greičiau išeiti, bet taip pat jam visai nesvarbu, kur esąs. Direktorius Dipitas, aiškiai savimi patenkintas, kad atliko pareigą, prisėda atgal į savo krėslą ir sako:  
– Na, iš manęs jau daugiau kaip ir nesulauksi. Gali eiti. Sudie ir sėkmės tau.  
Tomas linkteli, vargais negalais atsistoja ir jau eina prie durų, bet prie pat jų vaikiną sustabdo direktoriaus balsas:  
– Ir dar šis tas: nesinešk to vyno pas profesorių Trimitą, kai jis kitą savaitę rengs savo išrinktųjų susitikimą, gerai?  
Tomas patikina, kad vyno niekur nesineš, laikys paslėpęs lagamine ir saugos kaip savo akį, ir išskuodžia lauk. Klajodamas koridoriuje vos atgauna kvapą ir pritrūksta tiek nedaug, kad butelio stiklo šukės pažirtų ant žemės. Kai grįžta į Klastūnyno bendrąjį kambarį, lauke jau sutemę ir visi klastuoliai jau sapnuoja devintąjį sapną; vaikinas atsisėda priešais židinį, pasideda butelį vyno sau prie šono, tikrai nesiruošdamas jo gerti, jaučia bebaigančių degti žarijų kaitrą sau ant veido ir... nieko nebegalvoja. Atrodo, jei pradės mąstyti, greitai išeis iš proto. Tad nemąsto. Tik sėdi ir žiūri į nuodėgulius, ir jei ne ypatinga Klastūnyno bendrojo kambario aplinka, jis atrodytų kaip jau seniai viltį bei norą gyventi praradęs girtuoklis.  
Paryčiais, saulei jau kylant, bet mėnesienai taip pat dar kariaujant su ja dėl bent nedidelio dangaus lopinėlio, durys į Klastūnyno požemį atsidaro ir pro jas gracingai įvirsta šviesiaplaukė mergina. Pamačiusi Tomą ji išpūčia paraudusias akis, o pamėlynijusios lūpos šiek tiek prasiveria, tačiau vaikinas niekaip neparodo ją pastebėjęs, jos net neatspažįsta.  
– Ką tu čia veiki? – klausia Felicija Blek, tačiau nuostabą jos balse greitai pakeičia susierzinimas, kai Tomui prie šono ji pamato vyno butelį. – Negi tu gėrei?  
Tomas, tik dabar supratęs, kad praėjo jau visa naktis, pakelia žvilgsnį į panelę Blek ir apsiblausiusiu balsu atsako:  
– Ne, negėriau. Nors čia dovana man ir aš turėjau visą teisę jį išgerti. – Tomas pamato sutvarstytą merginos ranką. – O tave labai greitai išleido iš ligoninės.  
Felicija pavarto akis. Prieina prie Tomo ir klesteli ant kilimo šalia jo.  
– Niekas neišleido. Pati išėjau. O ką tu čia veiki?  
– Nemąstau.  
– Nemąstai? O man kaip tik pasirodė, kad esi labai susimąstęs. Žiūri kažkur pro šalį. Vis savo galvoje lindi.  
– O kodėl tu nepasilikai ligoninėje? – bandydamas pakreipti merginos mintis tinkama linkme paklausia Tomas.  
Felicijos veidas ūmai apsiniaukia.  
– O ką aš ten turėjau veikti? Leisti, kad tie pašlemėkai varnanagiai iš manęs tyčiotųsi? Kad manytų, jog esu silpna ir negaliu būti kapitonė, kad galvotų, jog aš neišsilaikau ant šluotos? Na jau ne. Įtariu, kad kažkas mane tyčia nusviedė nuo šluotos, turbūt koks nors šūdvarnis iš tribūnos, o gal ir pačioje aikštėje, beje, prie viso to prisidėjo ir audra. Tad reikalausiu, kad būtų surengtos dar vienos varžybos. Ir šįkart ketinu laimėti.  
Nors Tomui neatrodo, kad Felicijai pavyks išsireikalauti pakartotinų varžybų, tačiau vis tiek linksėjo pritardamas.


	7. 7 skyrius.

Po apsilankymo direktoriaus Dipito kabinete jo pasakyti žodžiai dar ilgai aidi Tomo Ridlio galvoje, tačiau padaro jam visai kitokią įtaką nei buvo galima tikėtis. Jis tampa ramus, abejingas viskam, ką apie jį mano ir šneka mokytojai, bei visiškai atsidavęs mokslams. Tomas dienas laisvas dienas leidžia bibliotekoje arba savo miegamajame, vengdamas ne tik susidūrimo su Dumbldoru, bet ir stegdamasis nesusitikti su panele Blek, kurios kalbos apie būsimąsias pakartotines kvidičo rungtynes jau baigia išūžti jam galvą. Dipito dovanotą vyno butelį Tomas jau kitą dieną paslepia giliai giliai savo lagamine, tikėdamasis, kad ten niekas jo nesuras, ir mano teisingai, nes vynas išlieka savo vietoje iki pat tos dienos, kai pats vaikinas ryžtasi jį iš ten ištraukti. Tuo tarpu Dumbldoras, sužinojęs, kad direktorius Dipitas jau šnektelėjo su jaunuoliu Ridliu, tačiau nieko nepešė, o gal dėl to, kad jam pasirodė keistas Tomo abejingumas visam kam, ima akyliau stebėti jaunąjį klastuolį ir dar atidžiau sekti, su kuo tas bendrauja ir nuo ko laikosi atokiai. Nežinia, ką jis nori sužinoti. Gal paprasčiausiai tikisi, kad nieko ir nesužinos.  
Na, o spalio viduryje orams einant vis šaltyn, o dienoms trumpyn Tomas Ridlis sužino apie Trimito rengiamą numylėtinių susitikimą, kuris, tiesa, jo visai nepradžiugina, kadangi vaikinas jaučiasi esąs per daug užsiėmęs tokioms paikystėms. Tikėdamasis prailgusio vakaro, kupino nuobodžių kalbų ir jau iki kaulų čiulpų įgrisusių veidų, likus savaitei iki Helovyno vaikinas kartu su Matilda išeina iš Klastūnyno bendrojo kambario paniuręs ir jau iš anksto visais bei viskuo nusivylęs, rodos, niekas nebegali jo nustebinti, o kai žmogus jau niekuo nebesistebi, tai ir gyventi jam darosi nebe taip malonu.  
Patekę į tamsiuosius požemius, ten, kur buvo profesoriaus Trimto kabinetas, Tomas su Matilda pajunta ledinį orą, o priėjusių prie durų jų vos nenubloškia vėsumos gūsis. Matilda nenustygsta vietoje, ji matyt to labai ilgai laukia, o Tomas kaip visada paniuręs. Juos pamatęs Trimitas iškart apsidžiaugia, pripuola pirmiausia prie jaunojo Ridlio, sugriebia jo ranką abejais delnais, smarkiai pakrato, vis pliurpdamas, kaip džiaugiasi juos matydama; tada, po keliolikos ilgų sekundžių ateina ir Matildos eilė, o Tomas tuo tarpu pastebi, kad visi Trimito numylėtiniai jau susirinkę ir kad beveik visus žmones kambaryje jis pažįsta. Prie stalo jau sėdi Makmilanas, Travers, Abotas, Not, abu Eiveriai ir net Prevetas, tas išlepęs asilas, tik vienui vienintelio žmogaus Tomas kaip gyvas nė sykio nebuvo matęs; tas žmogus, sėdintis šešėliuose, iš pirmo žvilgsnio atrodė kaip mokinys, veikiausiai ir buvo mokinys, ir tikrai rodėsi Trimito draugėje pirmą kartą, tačiau profesoriui net nedingteli, kad reikėtų naująjį narį pristatyti.  
Visi susėda prie stalo, ir dabar Tomas gali iš arčiau pamatyti ir įdėmiau įsižiūrėti į nepažįstamąjį. Jo veidas prakaulus, kampuotas, balkšvos akys kraujuotais baltymais įsodintos giliai į kaukolę, antakiai juodi ir vešlūs, kaip du varnai virš metalinės saulės, lūpos plonos it mezgimo siūlai, bespalvės, o plaukai tiesūs, siekiantys pečius, drumzlino vandens spalvos. Trimitas užveda kalbą apie kvidičą ir klausinėja abiejų Eieverių, kaip sekasi jų dėdei, kažkurios populiarios kvidičo komandos kapitonui, o tiedu atsako, kad beveik nieko apie jį nežino, tada Trimitas kreipiasi į Ana Travers ir stengiasi užvesti naują temą, tačiau jaunasis klaustuolis jo nesiklauso, jis toks susikaupęs tyrinėja naująjį vaikiną, o tasai taip pat smalsiai žvelgia kiaurai per Tomą. Vaikinas pastebi, kad to jauno žmogystos oda lyg vaškinė, paakiai pajuodę, rankos liesos ir kaulėtos, o vilki jis juodą beformę mantiją, ant pečių krintančią laisvai ir primenančią bulvių maišą, iš jos matosi išlindęs smaragdinis kaklaraištis, patvirtinantis dvi prielaidas: tas žmogus mokinys ir priklauso Klastūnyno koledžui. Nepažįstamasis smelkte smelkia jaunąjį Ridlį savo žvilgsniu, jo lūpos pradeda greitai judėti, atrodo, jis kažką sako Tomui, tačiau tas per šurmulį, kramtymą ir gestikuliacijas nieko negirdi.  
Praeina valanda, o gal ir dar daugiau, nepažįstamasis jau nebemurma, tik šypsosi puse lūpų, o Tomas nenuleidžia nuo jo akių, tai tarsi žvilgsnių dvikova. Galiausiai Trimitas tiesiogiai kreipiasi į vešliųjų antakių savininką ir Tomas tą dvikovą laimi.  
– Na, o kaip tu, Kaspijanai? Atleiskit, mielieji, nesupažinidinau jūsų su naujuoju mūsų kuklaus ratelio nariu. Tai Kaspijanas Selvainas, septintakursis iš Klastūnyno. Na, taip kaip sekasi tavo tėvui, ar jis tebedirba „Senojoje gryčioje"?  
– Taip, pone. Jam sekasi pakankamai gerai, nors kuo daugiau metų praeina, tuo keisčiau žmonės į jį žiūri, vis dėlto profesija tikrai ne pati populiariausia. Bet jis nepasiduoda. Dabar yra stiprensnis nei kada nors anksčiau, – atsako nepažįstamasis, pavadintas Kaspijanu. Jo balsas tylus, vos girdimas, o klausantis jo žodžių atrodo tarsi klausančiojo ausys būtų pripiltos smėlio. Tačiau aplinkui niekas nesiklauso, rodos, niekam nerūpi, kad toks tas Kaspijanas ir ką daro jo tėvas, vienintelis Tomas Ridlis kaip užhipnotizuotas negali atitraukti nuo jo akių ir klausosi kiekvieno ištarto žodžio, bijodamas ką nors praleisti.  
Trimitas nusijuokia.  
– Tokie jau tie išminčiai, niekada jų neperpratau! Keista profesija, tikrai keista – vien skaityti, mokytis, rašyti, kartais žvilgtelti į žvaigždes, o retkarčiais dar ir ką nors išpranašauti... Ir jokios magijos, nebent tik pasišviesti knygą tamsią naktî dulkių pilnoje bibliotekoje..! Nežinau, ar taip galėčiau. Nagi sakyk, Kaspijanai, ar daug dar yra išminčių?  
Kaspijano akys tuščios ir stiklinės, tik šypsosi jis puse lūpų, veik nepastebimai.  
– Kiek žinau, trys. Mano tėvas, jo brolis ir dar vienas senas rusas Šiaurėje, su kuriuo tėvas karts nuo karto susirašo, apsikeičia žiniomis.  
Trimitas linksi susidomėjęs, susidėjęs rankas ant savo didelio pilvo. Esti toks susikaupęs, kad net vyno negurkšnoja.  
– Kaip suprantu, tu taip pat ateityje ruošiesi tapti išminčiumi? – paklausia jis.  
Kaspijanas linkteli.  
– Negi dar yra pasaulyje mokyklų, kurios ruožtų išminčius?  
– Ne, sere, bet kiekvieną vasarą mane uoliai moko tėvas, tiesą sakant, iš jo išmokau daugybę įvairiausių subtilybių, o visa kita išmokstu pats, iš knygų.  
Trimitas lėtai linksi, akimirką net primena linguojančią lėlę.  
– Taip taip, knygos... Viskas iš knygų...  
– Po mokslų Hogvartse ketinu grįžti namo ir mokytis pas tėvą dar kelerius metus. Stebėsiu, kaip jis dirba, ką veikia per dienas... O tada, jei likimas bus maloningas, tapsiu toks, kaip jis.  
Kaspijanas Selvainas baigia savo išorinę išpažintį, nudelbia akis į lėkštę ir nepaliestus ledus joje. Trimitas dar kelias minutes sėdi susikaupęs, tuomet pralinksmėja ir vėl užveda savo tiradas. Šurmulys kambaryje pasiekia apogėjų.  
Nekantraudamas Tomas laukia, kol susitikimas pagaliau pasibaigs, trepsi kojomis ir nuobodžiauja, net negirdi, ką toliau sau pliurpia Trimitas ir kiti. Kaspijanas daugiau nė karto nežvilgteli į Ridlį ir dėl to šis dar labiau nori pasišnekėti su išminčiaus sūnumi akis į akį.  
Vakarui einant į pabaigą Trimito veide žaidžia girta šypsenėlė, o mokiniai jau ir paraudę, ir įsiaudrinę, tad pats laikas jiems nurimti. Trimito paliepimu visi kiek aprimsta, kyla nuo stalų, dar pasišnekučiuodami ir kikendami palengva išeina kiekvienas į savo miegamuosius, kol prie stalo pasilieka tik profesorius Trimitas, Kaspijanas ir Tomas. Trimitas pakilo pirmasis.  
– Nagi, berniukai, ko čia sėdit, ar jums užpakaliai prie kėdžių prilipo? Greičiau lauk iš čia, kol dar kas nors nepastebėjo, kad jus taip ilgai užlaikiau, nesvarbu, kad šeštadienio vakaras...  
Kaspijanas linktelėja, atsistoja, nežiūrėdamas į Tomą, ištaria:  
– Dėkoju, profesoriau, už jūsų vaišingumą ir svetingumą. Ir už tai, kad pakvietėte čia.  
Trimitas vėl sukikena.  
– Tik prisimink tai, kai tapsi išminčius.  
– Būtinai.  
Ir Kaspijanas išeina. Tomui maga tuoj pat sekti jam iš paskos, tačiau Trimitas jį sulaiko.  
– O tu, Tomai, neskubėk.  
Tomas jau buvo beišeinąs, tačiau dar atsisuka tarpdury ir, nutaisęs mandagią išraišką, pasiteirauja:  
– Taip, profesoriau?  
– Pasikalbėjau su direktorium Dipitu dėl pakartotinių rungtynių surengimo. Jis sutiko. Pasakyk savo draugei panelei Blek, kad jai pavyko, savaitgalį po Helovyno pasiruošia nugalėti tą prakeiktą Varno Nagą...  
Mindžikuodamas Tomas linkteli ir, gavęs Trimito leidimą, pasileidžia koridoriumi paskui Kaspijaną. Pastebi jo mantijos skvernus pačiame koridoriaus gale – pasirodo, jis nespėjo taip toli nueiti.  
– Ei, Kaspijanai! – surinka Tomas ir tasai vaikinas sustoja. Atsisuka. Jo akys žybsi metalu. Pasirodo, Kaspijanas už Tomą visa galva aukštesnis.  
Tomas prieina prie jo ir iškart paklausia:  
– Tu jau septynerius metus mokaisi Hogvartse, tai kodėl aš tavęs čia nemačiau anksčiau?  
– Mane mato, kai noriu, kad matytų. Net taip jau ir sunku likti nepastebėtam, net jei taip ir atrodo. Manęs nematai, nes esi mokytojų numylėtinis, o aš slepiuosi paskutiniuose suoluose. Nesutinki Didžiojoje salėje, nes pusryčiauju dar anksčiau nei tu. Aš neišsišoku. Ir nemėgstu išsišokėlių.  
Tomas abstulbsta.  
– Tai aš – išsišokėlis?  
Kaspijanas nusisuka nuo jo.  
– Mes abu esame iš tamsumų, Tomai. Mano tamsa matinė, ji veik nepastebima, kaip aš pats. Tavo tamsa švytėte švyti, Tomai, jos neįmanoma nepastebėti. Tai tau gali pridaryti bėdų.  
Tomas nieko neatsako. Ne tik dėl to, kad nesupranta beveik nė vieno Kaspijano žodžio, bet dar ir dėl to, kad bijo, jog jo žodžiai, jo atsakymas gali išsklaidyti tą magišką tylą, tarytum žvaigždžių dulkės nusėdusią ant jo pečių po Kaspijano žodžių. Jie kartu lipo laiptais ir kartu įėjo į Klastūnyno bendrabutį – abu tylėdami. O kai Tomas jau buvo susituošęs klausti Kaspijano, ką tas turėjo omeny, sakydamas, kad Tomo tamsa švyti ir kaip tai gali jam pridaryti bėdų, būsimojo išminčiaus jau nebebuvo. Tiesą jis minėjo, sakydamas, kad itin lengva likti nepastebėtam, kai to norisi. Pasaulyje yra per daug žmonių, norinčių visus užgožti.  
Staiga, likęs vienas ir ropšdamasis nepaslankiais laiptais į savo miegamąjį, Tomas pasijunta labai pavargęs. Svajoja tuoj pat griūti į lovą. Tačiau ten yra dar nemiegantys Eiveris ir Lestreindžas, karštai kažką aptarinėjantys. Pamatę Tomą, tiedu bando ir jį įtraukti į savo diskusijas.  
– Ei, Tomai, ar matei tą naują vyruką pas Trimitą? – klausia Eiveris.  
– Keistas, ar ne? – prisideda Lestreindžas.  
– Pamaniau, kad bus vienas iš tų miškuose gyvenančių atsiskyrėlių, kurie atsisako bet ko, kas susiję su normalia civilizacija...  
– Taip, jis tikrai kažkoks ne toks... Tomai, ar kada anksčiau buvai jį matęs?  
– Ne, – atsako Tomas. Jis nenori apie tai kalbėti, jis nenori kalbėti apie Kaspijaną, jam dabar svarbiau apie jį galvoti.  
– Tai va, aš irgi.  
– Ir aš.  
Tuomet Eiveris vėl klausia Lestreindžo:  
– O kaip dėl Helovyno? – Atsisuka į Tomą. – Kaip dėl Helovyno? Laikas taip greit skrieja! Kaip manot, gal reikėtų Klastūnyno bendrajame kambaryje surengti nedidelį vakarėlį?  
Lestreindžas kilsteli antakį.  
– Kaip tau atrodo, kiek klastuolių surinksime? Klastuoliai nemėgsta šėlti. Jie tylūs ir pikti, bet ne vakarėlių liūtai. Ne tokie, kaip grifai...  
– Tai kas? Mes neturim būti grifai! Kiek susirinks, tiek ir užteks...  
Tomas paskubomis nusirengia, įsiropščia į lovą.  
– Manau, tai puiki mintis, – taria ir užtraukia savo baldakimo užuolaidas, kad negirdėtų tų dviejų ginčų. Pasiima dienoraštį ir kaip galėdamas greičiau jame aprašo Kaspijaną ir tai, ką tas jam pasakė. Baigęs atsigula ir žiūri į medinį baldakimo stogelį.  
Jis bando užmigti, bet mintys apie tamsumas – matines ir švytinčias – neapleidžia jo proto.


	8. 8 skyrius.

Artėjant Helovynui Hogvartse juste juntama pakili vaiduokliška nuotaika. Eiveris ir Lestreindžas organizuoja būsimąjį klastuolių Helovyno vakarėlį, tačiau jiems niekaip nesiseka surinkti žmonių, kol kas to vakarėlio dalyviai atrodo būsiantys tik jiedu, Tomas ir galbūt Felicijos miegamojo draugė Ana Travers, bet niekas dėl jos nėra tikras, kadangi merginos nuotaikos keičiasi net ne kas valandą, o kas minutę. Tuo tarpu po Trimito numylėtinių susitikimo Tomas negali nustoti galvoti apie Kaspijano Selvaino jam pasakytus žodžius, bando jo ieškoti, atidžiai žvalgosi aplinkui, per pamokas tikrina galinius suolus, bet kai tik atrodo, kad štai pagaliau surado paslaptingąjį išminčiaus sūnų, šis ima ir pradingsta.  
Tomas dėl kažkokios keistos priežasties delsia pasakyti Felicijai apie tai, jog vyks pakartotinės rungtynės; delsti nesunku, kadangi jaunasis klastuolis taip pratęs vengti Felicijos žvilgsnio ir susitikimų su ja, kad tai jau tapo beveik įpročiu. Turint tai omeny nieko keista, jog akis į akį su šviesiaplauke panele Blek Tomas susitinka tik pirmadienio rytą, Helovyno išvakarėse, likus penkioms dienoms iki Trimito minėtų rungtynių. Tą rytą į Didžiąją salę Tomas ateina pavėluotai, kai jau veik visas Klastūnyno stalas užimtas, todėl jam tenka atsisėsti šalia Eiverio, kuris kaip niekad susikrimtęs, nes neranda žmonių, kurie norėtų su juo švęsti.  
– Net velnias neims tų klastuolių, – burba jis. – Mėmės, nuobodos, snobai... Neįmanoma kaip su žmonėm pasikalbėti. Visiems tik mokslai ir visokios refleksijos... Geriau jau jie žvilgsniu užmuš grifą negu pašvęs. Mes net linksmintis nemokam, o dar tikimės, kad laimėsim kvidičo rungtynes..! Nenuostabu, kad pralaimim, kai mūsų kapitonė merga...  
Lestreindžas, bailiai žvelgdamas į salės priekį, kumšteli Eiveriui į pašonę:  
– Ei, tyliau! Vilką mini, vilkas čia...  
Ir jis teisus. Link jų – Eiverio, Lestreindžo ir Ridlio – lydima Preveto sklendžia Felicija. Jos veidas rimtas, o pamačiusi Tomą ji niekaip neparodo iš tiesų jį pažinusi iš minios. O Prevetas šalia jos atrodo tikras drimba, žygiuojantis milžinas. Jei tik atmintis per tokį išsiblaškymą jo neapgauna, Tomas ne kartą pastebėjo, jog Feliciją Prevetas lydi labai dažnai.  
– Sveiki, vaikinai, – maloniai pasisveikina panelė Blek, nužvelgdama juos, tačiau veide nekrusteli nė raumenėlis. Prevetas stovi išsišiepęs, dievaži, jis tikras bukaprotis. – Gal galime prisėsti?  
– Žinoma, žinoma, sėskit, nesikuklinkit, – skuba savo svetingumą parodyti Eiveris, matyt bijodamas, kad Felicija bus jį išgirdusi.  
Mergina menkai šypteli ir tūpteli į vietą priešais Tomą, bet į jį net nepasižiūri; Prevetas sudrimba šalia jos.  
– Na, draugužiai, kaip nuotaikos? Linksma, ar ne? Kažkokia maloni atmosfera čia... Ak taip, juk tuoj Helovynas! – pradeda čiauškėti Prevetas, bet Tomas jo nesiklauso, atrodo, Felicija taip pat, tad, naudodamasis proga, vaikinas kreipiasi į ją.  
– Labas, Felicija, – pasisveikina, nekantraudamas tuoj pasakyti tai, ką jau seniai reikėjo pranešti; Felicija net nepakelia akių, įtemptai tyrinėja savo pamėlynijusius nagus, jos lūpos vos vos pravertos, blakstienos meta šešėlius ant skruostų, jos atrodo drėgnos. Vaikinas taip retai pirmas pradeda pokalbius, kad dabar net jaučiasi šiek tiek užkimęs. – Profesorius Trimitas liepė man perduoti, kad tavo prašymas patenkintas, bus leista surengti pakartotines kvidičo rungtynes.  
Felicija staigiai pakelia galvą, jos melsvos akys sužybsi.  
– Tikrai? – tarsi netikėdama klausia ji.  
– Taip, tikrai, – patvirtina Tomas.  
Mergina blausiai nusišypso.  
– Kaip gerai... – atsidūsta ji. – Jau maniau, kad šiame pasaulyje nėra teisybės... O ar profesorius Trimitas nesakė, kada būtent bus tos rungtynės?  
– Šeštadienį.  
Felicijos veidas akimirkai sustingsta. Bet greitai jame vėl pasirodo ta blausi šypsenėlė.  
– Gerai, – po ilgos tylos galiausiai ištaria ji. – Man užteks laiko pasiruošti. Šįkart neketinu pralaimėti.  
Tuo tarpu Lestreindžas, Prevetas ir Eiveris aršiai diskutuoja.  
– Aš sakau tau, mes, klastuoliai, esame nuo–bo–dos. Mums niekas neįdomu, tik visokiausios nesąmonės, kurios šiaip net nėra laiko vertas dalykas, bet mes tas nesąmones priimame už gryną pinigai ir giliai įtikime, kad pasaulyje tėra knygos, nekaltas melas ir patyčios? O kur daugiau? Kur kas nors daugiau, klausiu??? – skundžiasi Eiveris.  
– Ei ei, – įsiterpia Lestreindžas. – Tik nepamiršk, kad kalbi ne tik apie save, o ir apie mane.  
Eiveris pavarto akis.  
– Tu irgi kartais būni nuoboda, – atšauna. – Ir aš, ir Tomas, ir... Felicija...  
Felicija perveria Eiverį žudančiu žvilgsniu.  
– Gal tu pasilaikyk savo mintis sau.  
– Taip, – pritaria Prevetas. – Gal mes ir esame šiek tiek šaltakraujai, bet bent jau ne tokie išsišokėliai ir dėmesio ištroškę padlaižūnai kaip grifai ir ne tokie naivūs silpnapročiai kaip švilpikai.  
Felicija kilsteli antakį.  
– Švilpikai?  
Prevetas gūžteli pečiais.  
– Aš juos taip vadinu, – paprastai atsako.  
Eiveris staiga trenkia ranka per stalą, atrodo, lyg būtų tik dabar atsibudęs.  
– Jūs gi klastuoliai, – išpūtęs akis kreipiasi į Feliciją ir Prevetą.  
– Na, taip, – atsako Prevetas.  
– Ir jums patinka Helovynas!  
Felicija šypteli ir palenkia galvą į šoną.  
– Kartais, – atsako ji.  
– Mes čia ruošiamės rengti Helovyno vakarėlį Klastūnyno bendrajame kambaryje, bet niekaip nesurenkame pakankamai žmonių.  
O ne, pagalvoja Tomas, tik nesakykit, kad jis pakvies ir Prevetą.  
– Tai gal jūs norėtumėte prisijungti?  
Prevetas su Felicija susižvalgo ir Tomas pasijunta nejaukiai.  
– Taip, žinoma, – atsako mergina. – Seniai taip reikėjo.  
Lestreindžas nusijuokia ir priduria:  
– Jei turite draugų klastuolių, paraginkit, gal ir jie norės sudalyvauti.  
– Aš pasiimsiu Matildą, – sako Felicija. – Tikiuosi ir Ana sutiks.  
– Aš taip pat pažiūrėsiu, turbūt surinksiu keletą vaikinukų, – prataria Prevetas.  
Visi linkčiojo pritardami.  
– Aš turiu draugą, kuris galbūt norės ateiti, – staiga prabyla Tomas ir visų akys nukrypsta į jį.  
– Draugą? – abstulbęs perklausia Prevetas. – Nuo kada be Eiverio ir Lestreindžo tu dar turi draugų?  
Šį kartą žudantis Felicijos žvilgsnis perveria ir Prevetą.  
– Ką? Aš tik paklausiau, – jis vėl pasisuka į Tomą. – Neįsižeisk, bet tikrai atrodo, kad neturi draugų.  
Felicija nenustoja jo tvilkinti žvilgsniu.  
– Patylėk, Noeli, – tyliai, tik jam piktai sušnypščia mergina.  
Prevetas ginasi, kad nieko blogo nepasakė, bet vis dėlto nutyla. Tomas nekreipia į tai jokio dėmesio, o jo žodžius ignoruoja. Kreipiasi tik į Eiverį:  
– Pažiūrėsiu, ar man pavyks jį įkalbėti.  
Eiveris atsidūsta.  
– Geriau jau pavyktų.  
—  
Kitą rytą į Didžiąją salę Tomas ateina daug anksčiau nei įprastai ir jo taktika pasitvirtina – ten randa pusryčiaujantį Kaspijaną Selvainą. Šįkart jis vilki ne juodą mantiją, o paprastą mokyklos uniformą su visa Klastūnyno atributika. Valgo tyliai, susikaupęs, kažin, ar pastebi, jog Tomas jį surado.  
– Žinojau, kad tave čia rasiu, – prisėdęs priešais Kaspijaną ištaria Tomas.  
Jaunasis išminčius pakelia balkšvas akis ir paslaptingai nusišypso.  
– Mane radai tik todėl, kad norėjau, jog rastum, – sako.  
– O kodėl norėjai?  
– Tu juk atėjai čia manęs kažko paklausti.  
Tomas žino, kad jaunasis išminčius nesutiks, bet jis vis tiek turi paklausti.  
– Tiesą sakant, taip, – prataria Tomas ir atsikrenkščia. Jam pasidaro kiek nejauku. – Norėjau paklausti, ar jau suplanavai kažką rytojaus vakarui. Matai, mano draugai rengia vakarėlį, kviečiami visi klastuoliai, bet kol kas jų nedaug susirinko...  
Kaspijano šypsena akimirksniu paplatėja.  
– Kaip malonu, kad pakvietei, – maloniai padėkoja vaikinas, – bet atleisk, nes turėsiu atsisakyti. Tokiems kaip aš ne vieta vakarėliuose. Tik jau ne mirusiųjų dieną.  
Tomas paniuro. Jis taip ir manė, jis taip ir įtarė. Bet vis tiek...  
– Supratau, – niūriai atsako Tomas. – Na, vis tiek ačiū. Džiaugiuosi, kad tave radau. Dabar žinosiu, kur ieškoti.  
Mandagi šypsena iš Kaspijano veido nedingsta.  
– O aš būsiu čia, kad mane surastum, – ištaria jis.  
Tomas Ridlis linkteli tam, kurio plaukai net ryto šviesoje atrodo drumzlino vandens spalvos, ir pakyla eiti.  
– Bet, Tomai, – dar kreipiasi į jį Kaspijanas ir jam tenka sustoti, – mirusiųjų dieną bus vienišas žmogus.  
Tomas susiraukia.  
– Ką turi omeny? – paklausia.  
Kaspijanas patyli ir vėl sako:  
– Auka.  
– Nesuprantu...  
– Tikiuosi, kad suprasi.  
Tomas išeina iš Didžiosios salės dar labiau sutrikęs nei prieš tai. Ir yra pasiryžęs surasti tą vienišą žmogų.  
—  
Helovyno vakarą Didžioji salė išpuošta moliūgais, žvakėmis, šen bei ten prasklendžiančiais vaiduokliais, o stalai nukloti kruvinais pyragėliais, ilčių saldainiais, akių obuoliais iš žėlė ir mėsingomis žarnomis. Nedidėlė vakarėliui jau pasiruošusių klastuolių grupė nekantriai kerta vaišes, entuziastingai aptardama vakaro užsiėmimus. Tomas žvalgosi po salę, ieškodamas Kaspijano ir nežinia ką tikėdamasis jame išvysti. Galbūt jis vis dar tikisi, kad Kaspijanas prie jų prisijungs? Bet jam nederėtų tikėtis, tai kvaila. Galiausiai Tomas nustoja žvalgytis Kaspijano ir ima ieškoti Felicijos. Randa ją labai greitai – apspista draugių ir turinti Prevetą savo pašonėje ji smagiai iš kažko juokiasi. Ak, kad ir jis galėtų taip nerūpestingai nusijuokti.  
Vakarienei jau pasibaigus ir visiems mokiniams besiskirstant į savo miegamuosius Eiveris pakyla, pamoja visiems vakarėlio dalyviams eiti paskui. Sugūžėję į Klastūnyno bendrąjį kambarį jie gerą valandą pralaukia, kol išsiskirstys paskutiniai du šachmatų žaidėjai ir pradeda savo naktį. Nors, tiesą sakant, nieko kaip ir nepradeda, nes nėra ką pradėti.  
– Taigi, – nervingai prabyla Eiveris, – ką dabar siūlote veikti?  
– Reikėtų užgesinti šviesas. Nuotaika bus tikresnė, – ištaria Prevetas ir Tomas pastebi rudaplaukį ilganosį vaikiną šalia jo – tai Liudas Notas, šeštakursis, dabar prisimena Tomas.  
– Nox, – sušnabžda Felicija, elegantiškai mostelėdama lazdele. Šviesos užgęsta. Tamsa it šilkinis šydas nugula ant jų pečių. Visi susėda ant žemės, ratu, vienas šalia kito.  
– Ką mes čia veiksim, negi kviesimės šėtoną? – nuobodžiaujančiu balsu paklausia Ana Travers, Felicijos kambario draugė.  
– Brangute, šėtonas mums laiko tikrai neturi. Bent mokyklą pabaik, gal tada Liuciferis pas tave ir apsilankys, – sako Lestreindžas, o Eiveris jam suduoda į petį.  
– Ei, užsičiaupk! – sušunka jis. – Štai kodėl visi nemėgsta klastuolių – jie mano, kad mes sudarinėjame sandorius su velniu!  
Prevetas nusijuokia.  
– O taip nėra? Jūs gal ir sandorių nesudarinėjat, o aš nieko apie tai negaliu pasakyti. Kalbėkit už save...  
Net tamsoje Tomas gali justi, kaip Felicija pavarto akis.  
– Tu net pragaro keptuvėje paskrudinto šūdo neiškviestum, Noeli, – prunkšteli Felicija. – Jei neturi ko protingo pasakyti, tai geriau išvis patylėk.  
Prevetas vėl nusijuokia, tik šįkart tyliau, galų gale visai nutyla.  
Dar gerą pusvalandį visiškoje tamsoje ši grupelė prasiginčija, ką būtent jiems reikėtų veikti Helovyno vakarą. Nors Eiveris su Lestreindžu praleido tiek daug laiko planuodami šį vakarą, apie patį svarbiausią dalyką – užsiėmimus – jie nepagalvojo.  
– O ką šiaip burtininkai veikia per Helovyną? – klausia Liudas.  
– Nežinau... – burbteli Lestreindžas. – Gal valgo?  
Kaip tik tada Tomas supranta, kokie visgi vaikiški yra jo bendraamžiai ir kaip dar nepasiruošę jie baigti mokyklos, kaip nepasiruošę jie susidurti su tikruoju pasauliu, plytinčiu už Hogvartso sienų. O Tomas kaip tik laukia nesulaukia, kada gi greičiau visa tai baigsis.  
– Mes jau valgėme, – numykia Ana. – Padaryta.  
– Žinau! – staiga surinka Prevetas. – Galime pasakoti siaubo istorijas!  
Lestreindžas prunkšteli.  
– Pats ir pasakok, jei toks gudrus...  
– Gerai, papasakosiu! Žinau vieną. – Jis atsikrenkščia, tamsoje boluoja akių baltymai. – Kartą gyveno mergaitė su mama. Juodvi turėjo milžinišką spintą, kurioje buvo daugybė drabužių. Mergaitė mėgo vilktis juos visus, keisti aprangą keliskart per dieną, bet vienos suknelės mama jai dėvėti neleido. Tai buvo raudona šilkinė suknelė. Praėjo kiek metų, mergaitė suaugo, jos mama netrukus mirė. Žinoma, bijodama vienatvės mergina susirado vaikiną ir pasikvietė jį į savo namus...  
– Ar tu įsitikinęs, kad čia tikrai siaubo istorija? – įsiterpia Felicija. – Man čia panašu į žiobarišką melodramą.  
Net tamsoje galima juste justi, kaip Prevetas suima panelės Blek ranką.  
– Palauk, aš dar nebaigiau, – sako jis. – Taigi, mergina susirado vaikiną, parsivedė jį į namus. Ir jis pamatė jos milžinišką spintą, visut visutėlę rūbų kolekciją, bet niekas taip neužgniaužė jo kvapo kaip šilkinė raudona suknelė. Taigi jis paprašė, kad naujoji mergina tą suknelę apsivilktų, o ši atsakė, kad to padaryti negali, nes mama jai uždraudė. Vaikinas sako, kad tai nesąmonė, kam klausyti, ką tau pasakė motina, jei ji jau seniai mirusi. Jis ėmė įnirtingai įkalbinėti merginą, kad bent kartelį apsiviltų tą suknią, ir ji pagaliau sutiko.  
– Užuodžiu nešvankias mintis, – išgirsta Matildos šnabždesį sau prie ausies Tomas. Mergina pati nusijuokia iš savo sąmojo.  
O Prevetas toliau pasakoja:  
– Mergina apsivelka suknelę ir su ja atrodo nuostabiai, kaip fėja, kaip stebukladarė, kaip pati galingiausia ragana visame pasaulyje. Tik tuomet iš numirusiųjų prisikelia merginos motina, grįžta namo, burtais nuvelka suknelę, žudymo kerais pribaigia vaikiną ir amžiams prakeikia savo dukrą.  
Jis nutyla.  
– Čia viskas? – paklausia Ana Travers.  
– Na... taip.  
– Nuo–bo–du! – subliauna ji.  
– Teisingai tu sakei, klastuoliai tikri nuobodybės, – sako Lestreindžas Eiveriui, tas tik palinksi, blausioje lango skleidžiamoje šviesoje kresteli jo plaukai.  
Kyla šurmulys, tamsoje švyti tik susijaudinusių jaunuolių akys.  
– O aš žinau kitą istoriją, geresnę, – prabyla Liudas Notas ir Klastūnyno bendrajame kambaryje vėl įsiviešpatauja tyla. – Tai taip pat pasakojimas apie mergaitę, tik jaunesnę. Viskas prasideda nuo to, kaip ji eina į mišką. Lauke jau tamsu, darosi šalta. Mergaitė prieina trobelę, kurioje gyvena ragana; čia ji atėjo su tikslu. Toje trobelėje ragana verda žmogieną ir pagrasina mergaitei, kad jei ji nepasakys, ko čia atėjusi, pati atsidurs puode. Mergaitė išsigąsta ir sako raganai, kad ją čia siuntė velnias paklausti, kiek verta jos siela. Ragana gerai įsižiūri ir sako: „Tiek, kad verta padaryti bet ką". Tuomet raganos kūnas virsta galybe šikšnosparnių, puolančių mergaitę. Ji paskubomis bėga namo, per mišką, per miestą. Bet jos namai jau nebe jos namai. Ji pavėlavo. Velnias jos jau laukia. Jos mama ir tėtis atrodo nebegyvi. Mergaitė pasako velniui tai, ką jai pasakė ragana. Velnias patenkintas. Mergaitė nori išgelbėti savo tėvus. Tad velnias mainais pasiima jos sielą.  
Matilda nesusilaukiusi pradeda juoktis.  
– Ir čia tau panašu į geresnę istoriją? – juokdamasi klausia ji.  
– Ji geresnė nei Noelio!  
Tomui visa tai greitai pabosta, jis pakyla nuo grindų, eina prie lango, stengdamasis niekur neužkliūti. Rodos, niekas nepastebi, kad jis dingo. Už nugaros girdi Felicijos balsą.  
– Jūs tikri nevykėliai, – sako ji (turbūt vaikinams, kuriuos pati čia atsivedė).  
Tomas atsidūsta ir įsižiūri į mėnesienos apšviestą Hogvartso kiemą. Naktį taip tylu, ramu, iš pirmo žvilgsnio atrodo, kad kieme nėra nė gyvos dvasios. Staiga jaunuolis pajunta liaunus jo pečius apglėbusius pirštus. Jos rankos suima Tomo dilbį, mergina padeda smakrą jam ant peties.  
– Kodėl man atrodo, kad manęs vengi? – klausia Felicija.  
– Nevengiu, – sumurma Tomas.  
– Tu į mane nežiūri, nesisveikini. Net nesikalbi. Visada tik savyje, savo galvoje. Tau neberūpi, kas aplink...  
– Nesi pasaulio bamba, Felicija, – atžagariai ištaria vaikinas.  
Jis mano, kad mergina dabar paleis jį, atstos, nebelies, bet ji tik dar tvirčiau jį apkabina.  
– Apniko tamsumos? – klausia Felicija.  
– Ne, – atsako Tomas Ridlis. – Tai aš jas apnikau.  
Staiga pro langą jis pamato per kiemą rėpliojančią vienišą augalotą Rubėjau Hagrido figūrą. Berniukas eina nunarinęs galvą žemyn, niekur nesižvalgo, atrodo, kad bijo to, ką gali šalia savęs išvysti.  
Čia eina vienišas žmogus. Auka.


	9. 9 skyrius.

Visą naktį Tomas nesumerkia akių, įsitempęs sukioja žiedą ant piršto ir žvelgia į Hogvartso kiemą – nervingai, tarsi kažko laukdamas, tarsi kažko tikėdamasis. Galų gale, kai jau pradeda aušti, bet visa pilis kol kas miega, jis išeina į lauką. Lauke pučia stiprūs vėjai, drėgnos žolės linguoja, o Tomas tvirčiau susisupa į savo rudeninį paltą, kad nesušaltų. Kieme svaidosi vakarykščių Helovyno fejerverkų popierinės pakuotės, nesurinktos tikriausiai todėl, kad dar taip anksti. Jis eina per pievą ir kažkodėl jam ima stipriau plakti širdis. Ko tu bijai? Rubėjus gal ir didelis, bet jis menkas burtininkas, Tomas šimtąkart už jį stipresnis. Tad ko jam bijoti? Juodais auliniais batais apautos pėdos neria tarp šlapių žolių ir sulig kiekvienu žingsniu vis labiau sminga į žemę. Jis vis dar jaučiau Felicijos rankos prisilietimą ant savo peties. Ir matyt tai vienintelis dalykas, neleidžiantis jam visai susmegti žemėn.  
Pagaliau priėjęs Hagrido trobelę Tomas kelias minutes nejaukiai trypčioja vietoje, bet galų gale susikaupia ir pabeldžia į medines duris. Kelias akimirkas tvyro visiška tyla, tuomet tos durys girgždėdamos atsiveria ir tarpduryje Tomas išvysta Rubėjų Hgridą, kuris savo stotu primena suaugusį vyrą, tačiau jo veidas, ypač akys, spinduliuoja nekaltą vaikiškumą. Tomas sutrikęs stovi ir nežino, nei ką daryti, nei ką sakyti, jau ima gailėtis, kad išvis čia atėjo. Rubėjus, pamatęs Tomą, piktai jį nužvelgia ir klausia  
– Ko nori? Ko čia atėjai?  
Tomui kažkas krūtinėje nelauktai ima degti.  
– Noriu pasikalbėti, – ramiai atsako vaikinas. – Galima, užeisiu?  
Hagridas kažką piktai numykia sau po nosimi, tarsi per prievartą pasitraukia nuo durų ir įlenda į savo trobelę tarsi į kokį sraigės kiautą, tačiau duris palieka praviras – Tomui leidžiama užeiti. Trobelės vidus, kitaip nei jos išorė, tvarkingas, dailus ir švarus, puikiai matosi, kad Hagridas čia uoliai tvarkosi ir iš paskutiniųjų bando šiam trobėsiui gyvybės. Ką gi, jam sekasi. Vidus labiau nei išorė atsiduoda šlapia mediena, dar kartštais nuodėguliais ir šviežiu moliu. Didelis stalas, kėdės, lova, spintelė, fotelis. Nežinodamas ką daryti Tomas atsisėda. Nuleidžia galva, jaučia Hagridą šalia. Jam peršti akis, o burna džiūsta.  
– Gal turi ko atsigerti? – paklausia.  
Girdi, kaip Hagridas iš lėto nueina, paima puodelį, įpila vandens ir grįžta.  
– Ačiū, – padėkoja Tomas.  
– Ko atėjai? – vėl pristoja Hagridas.  
Jaunasis klastuolis atsidūsta. Ar Hagridas buvo grifas? Kaip kalbėti su grifu?  
– Juk jau sakiau, noriu pasikalbėti.  
– Tai kalbėk.  
– Ne, ne taip...  
Dar vienas sunkus atodūsis palieka vaikino lūpas.  
– Aš neturiu laiko, man reikia dirbti, tad greičiau.  
Tomas laiko rankose milžinišką puodelį milžiniško vandens ir sunkiai pakelia galvą, kad pažiūrėtų į tamsias Hagrido akis.  
– Hagridai, aš... Atleisk man, aš labai atsiprašau... Aš tikrai nenorėjau...  
– Neatsiprašinėk, man to nereikia. Tikriausiai net pats nesuvoki, ką šneki.  
– Jei tau kada ko nors reikės... aš padėsiu... Bet ko... bet ką...  
Lig šiol stovėjęs atokiau dabar Hagridas pasiima kėdę ir atsisėda priešais jaunąjį klastuolį.  
– Panašu, kad tau pagalbos reikia labiau negu man. Prabilo sąžinė, a? Ir pagaliau, jau maniau, kad esi ne žmogus. Bet jei čia atėjai ieškoti paguodos, jos nerasi, reikėjo tau eiti pas tuos, kuriems patinki, jų, kiek žinau, yra daug. Būtum tikrai radęs bent vieną guodėją.  
Tomas sukanda dantis taip, kad net paskausta žandikaulius.  
– Man nereikia paguodos, – per sukąstus dantis sako. – Man reikia...  
Jis nesumoja, ką dar pasakyti, tad tiesiog nunarino galvą.  
– Mačiau tave vakar vakare... Tu vaikščiojai vienas tamsoje ir... Aš tave mačiau.  
– Tai kas? Kodėl tau rūpi, ką aš darau naktimis? Gal persekioji mane? Nori dar labiau sugadinti man gyvenimą?  
Tomas ima kažką sapalioti, neigti, tuomet teigti, kalba kažką, ko pats nesupranta, pasakoja Hagridui apie tą dieną, kai sutiko savo tėvą, ir apie Dumbldorą, ir dar apie kažką...  
– Man tikrai neįdomu.  
Tomas užtyla ir kelias minutes nieko nesako, sėdi išbąlęs, nunarinęs galvą ir, rankose laikydamas didelį puodą vandens, kažką svarsto, bet protas iš tiesų dabar kažkoks apsiblausęs, visos mintys retkarčiais išlenda iš to tiršto rūko, bet greitai vėl panyra į jį. Staiga vaikiną iki pat kaulų čiulpų persmelkia mintis, kad jam čia nederėtų būti, kad reikia tuoj pat išeiti, ir ką jis čia veikia, ko čia atėjo, tikėjosi vieno, bet ką gavo?Jis atsistoja, perduoda Hagridui savo puodelį ir sako:  
– Atleisk, kad sutrukdžiau. Maniau, kad tau reikia pagalbos, bet pasirodo, kad tu negali man padėti. Geriau jau eisiu.  
Ir pasuka prie durų. Hagridas įdėmiai stebi klastuolį, vis tik taip ir lieka sėdėti ant kėdės, ir tik Tomui jau atidarius duris ir ruošiantis išeiti, prabyla:  
– Hogvartsas buvo mano namai, o tu juos iš manęs atėmei. Aš tau niekada už tai neatleisiu. Bet aš nepykstu, ne. Tu vis tiek gausi, ko nusipelnęs. Ir tu, ir ji – jūs abu...  
Tomas sustoja tarpdury tik akimirkai, tuomet išeina, užtrenkdamas paskui save duris.  
Paslampinėjęs ir pasisukinėjęs mokyklos kieme, pagaliau grįžta į pilį likus kelioms minutėms iki vidudienio, tad nusprendžia papietauti. Nors valgyti dar nenori, tačiau vien mintis apie nieko nedarymą priverčia nusipurtyti. Didžioji salė tuščia, todėl jaunuolis šiek tiek lengviau atsipūčia – bent jau dabar niekas nekvaršins jam galvos. O tam, kad visą dieną taip ir liktų vienas ir kad niekas nesiteiktų jo kalbinti, pavalgęs išeina į biblioteką.  
Bibliotekoje tylu ir tamsu kaip niekad; joje nė gyvos dvasios, nėra net bibliotekininko, o vienintelis šviesą skleidžia geltonas rutulys, padėtas ant bibliotekininko stalo. Vaikinas bando prieblandoje praeiti pro niekaip nesibaigiančias knygų lentynas, stengiasi prieiti prie Uždraustojo skyriaus durų – gal ten ras bent vieną žmogų. Tačiau beeidamas Tomas susižeidžia petį į vienos lentynos kampą; iš skausmo jaunuolis aikteli, o lentyna grėsmingai sujuda ir po vienos milisekundės Tomui Ridliui veik ant galvos užkrinta didelė, stora ir dulkėta knyga. Prieš tai kliudžiusi vaikiną, knyga su trenksmu nukrinta žemyn.  
Klastuolis iškvepia plaučiuose susikaupusį orą, mintyse nusikeikia ir ima kosėti nuo į gerklę patekusių dulkių; žvilgteli aukštyn, bandydamas nustatyti, iš kur nukrito knyga, bet, aišku, nieko nemato. Jis pakelia knygą nuo žemės – lumos! – ir stengiasi įskaityti pavadinimą. „Tamsiausios magijos pasaulio paslaptys: burtai, apeigos ir užkeikimai."– skelbia viršelis. Jis senas, aptrūnijęs ir visiškai netekęs spalvos, o pati knyga, rodos, netinkamai ją paėmus subyrės į dulkes. Tomas atverčia knygą – titulinis lapas visiškai sudūlėjęs, o jei kur nors ir parašyta autoriaus pavardė, tai jos įskaityti neįmanoma, reiškia, šis žmogus jau seniausiai paskendęs užmarštyje, o jo knyga – dar ne. Varomas kažkokios nepaaiškinamos baimės, kirbančios viduriuose, vaikinas greitai praverčia knygą, o iš skyrių pavadinimų – šėtono garbinimo apeigos, kaip pasisavinti burtininko sielą, bežodis žudymas, nemirtingumo paslaptys, atminties spragų užpildymas – buvo labai aišku, kad ši knyga kažkokiu būdu čia atkako iš paties Uždraustojo skyriaus. Jusdamas krauju tekant adrenaliną, Tomas nusprendžia, kad protingiausia dabar būtų su šia knyga tuoj pat pasišalinti – juk jis nenori, kad kas nors jį šitaip užtiktų – vieną, tamsoje, su juodosios magijos knyga rankose. Tad vaikinas pasikiša tamsiausias paslaptis po apsiaustu ir kiek galėdamas greičiau skuodžia į savo miegamąjį, kol kas nors jo dar nepamatė.


End file.
